Broken Hearts:Will they ever be mented
by redangel12
Summary: After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **I was inspired to write this fanfiction by **honoring death's **fanfiction called Runaway Love. That fanfiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank **honoring death **for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you._

_**Summary:** After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

_**Background: **They are 16 years old when they leave. When they come back they are 22 years old. Hinata don't stutters as much around Naruto._

**Broken Hearts: will they ever be mented?**

_Why Sasuke-kun? I love you so much but it wasn't enough. I don't need him. I can live without him. He also called me weak when I am not._

_**If that is so, than why are you crying? Why does your heart hurts so much? If you don't need him than why? If he called you weak, are you going to just let him say that? Are you really going to let him call you weak.**_

Sakura walked though the park thinking this. She knew that her inner self was right. She always love him and thought he did too unto he heard what he had to said. Sakura signs and walked though the park with her head down.

_Damn you Shikamaru! Why did you DO THAT! How dare you leave me and say ALL THE STUFF TO THAT OTHER GIRL.. IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT I DON'T CARE. How DARE HE CALL ME WEAK!_

_**You don't care? He left you for that slut and you don't care? You love him. You love him so much and now you are denying it and saying that you don't care? You are just lying to yourself. If he called you weak, are you going to just let him say that? Are you really going to let him call you weak.**_

Ino also was walking though the park. She was really mad and sad. She knew that the person inside her was right. She loved Shikamaru. She can't deny it but it hurts to think about what he just said. Tears fall down her cheeks.

_Naruto-kun. I thought you was nice and was able to see me for who I am. I didn't know you thought differently of me. I thought you accepted me as me and like me the way I am. I know I am kinda shy and all but why can't you accepted me. I hate you. He called me weak when he was cheerring me on. Was that because he pity me? He knew that I will lose? _

_**You don't hate him. If you do than why are you crying? Why are you so mad and sad? Why are you thinking these thoughts? If you hate him why come your heart is crying out? You don't hate him. You know you love him. If he called you weak, are you going to just let him say that? Are you really going to let him call you weak.**_

Hinata was crying. She walked though the park with her head down. She knew that she didn't hate Naruto-kun. She loved him very much. She knew. She was just so upset with herself. She believe that Naruto loved her for who she is but that wasn't the case.

_Neji, You bastard! I thought you really love me and I believed that you did. I believed that you saw me not only as your training parnter but as a lover. But you was just using me. You used me for your own purposes. I hate the sight of you. I hate your coldness. I wish you are dead! How dare he called me weak too! I made some weapons hit him when he is in his barrier. _

_**You don't mean that. You don't want him to die. You want him to live. You would cry if he die. You don't hate him either. You love him. Every time he looked at you or smirked, you blushed and your heart beats very fast. Your heart is warm and you are happy to be around him. It is true you dislike his coldness but you said so yourself that his coldness made him who he is and you wouldn't be in love with him if he didn't act like that. If he called you weak, are you going to just let him say that? Are you really going to let him call you weak.**_

TenTen ran and cursed under her breath. She knew all those things are true. She don't hate him. She don't want him to die. She knew but still she felt the way she did. She believe everything he said.

The 4 girls managed to meet up with each other. On their faces they noticed the sadness and madness on each other faces.

Hinata spoke first. "Is..it because...of heartbreak..."

Ino, Sakura and TenTen nodded. Hinata nodded also and said "I can't believe..Naruto-kun did what he did. I trust him...and love..him.." Hinata started to cried even more. TenTen went ove and comfort her.

"I can't believe Neji! He said he love me. He said that he always be there for me. I believed him and trusted him with all my heart yet he only thinks of me as a parnter to train with. He said I was weak." TenTen said and than looked down.

"Shikamaru also said that too. He said that he love me and that I wasn't troublesome. He called me weak." Ino said and as she remeber what happen tears fall out.

"Sasuke-kun called me weak..He said I was useless and everything. He told me I could trust him and believe in him. He said that he loved me." Sakura punched the floor.

"What..happen?" Hinata asked while crying. The girls looked down and didn't say anything. "I tell you what happen with Naruto-kun."

_Hinata was walking toward the Ichiraku Ramen_. _She knew that Naruto-kun was going to be there. When she thought of Naruto she blushed. She was so happy to be boyfriend with him. She noticed Naruto and was about to yelled when he noticed a girl with him._

_She heard the girl giggles and Naruto laughing. Hinata quickly hid but was able to see Naruto and the girl._

_The girl was one of the sluts of the village. She had brown hair that went up to her shouldars and red eyes. She was flitting with Naruto and Naruto didn't seem to mind._

_"Naruto." Hinata froze. She just called him by his first name. Not even she can do that._

_"Naruto. Are you sure it is okay for me to be here with you?" The girl said this and than leaned over toward Naruto's chest._

_"It is okay. Why are you asking that? You the only one I love." Naruto said while blushing about the girl's head on his chest._

_"I mean your girlfriend. What was her name? Hinata? I thought you was going with her. You was cheering for her and everything." She than looked down and said in a flirtatiously tone, "I am jealous that you do all that stuff with her and not with me."_

_"Hinata? I was going to leave her. She is weak. I was cheering her to show her some support because I pity her. I don't even like her. She is so shy! She is always red around me. She sometimes stutters and that is annoying. She is just an dark and timid girl who I think is annoying. When she ask me out, I didn't want to say no because she was going to be sad. So I just say yes."_

_"Naruto. I love you really much."_

_"And I love you really much."_

_Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto was cheating on her behind her back. She couldn't believe him. Hinata ran away with tears in her eyes. She felt something tugging at her heart. _

"I'm sorry HInata-chan. I never knew that Naruto was like that." Sakura said and hugged Hinata.

Ino walked over and hugged Hinata too. "You are strong. You tried to not to cry but you still did."

"It okay, Hinata. It is okay." TenTen said while hugging her.

"My turn to share." said Ino sadly.

_Ino was walking towards the training grounds of their team. She had bake cookies for Shikamaru. She was about to called out his name when she hear a soft giggle. When she looked she saw Shikamaru and a girl together._

_She quickly censed her chaka and hid where she can see them. Seeing Shikamaru smiled really bring grief to Ino's heart. _

_"Shika-kun. Shika-kun" The nerve. That slut actually dare call him by Shika-kun!_

_"Yes, Mami-chan" He never call me by my first name! He never does. Always **troublesome **or women, never by her first name._

_"Do you think I am troublesome." Ino heart stopped and waited for Shikamaru's answer._

_"You are not troublesome." Never in her life did she hear him say that to her. He always complain that she is troublesome but she thought that he call every girl troublesome. _

_"How about that slut Ino? She was getting really close to you the other day." Slut! Calling me slut? I am not a slut._

_"That troublesome women? She is annoying. Always so loud and rude. She always is waking me up from my nap. She is also weak. The only attack she can used is her mind attack."_

_"Than why did you dated her? You making me all jealous."_

_The only reason I dated her was because I thought that if I dated her she will be less annoying but I was wrong. She is more annoying."_

_Ino left and ran away. Her heart was tore into two. She never thought that Shikamaru thought that about her. She always thought he love her as much as she did but she was the only one in love._

"Ino-chan." Hinata whispered and looked at Ino's eyes. They were fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Sakura said and hugged Ino.

"You deserve better Ino." TenTen said and looked down.

"I tell you what happen with Sasuke."

_Sakura was walking toward Sasuke's house. She wanted to surprise him on his birthday. She had a cake with her and a present to give him. She thought that he wouldn't expect her. She stuck into his house and was about to head for his room when she heard something. Though the tiny opening she could see Sasuke making out with another girl. She quickly censed her chaka and was about to leave when she hear the girl said something._

_"Sasuke!" The girl was out of breath._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You love me right? I love you very much." Sakura gasped and thought to herself Sasuke would never say that to a girl. Never._

_"I love you." Sakura was shooked. She knew he was cold and have feelings but she never thought that he would say that to another girl._

_"What that Pink Haired Slut to you? You can't love her more than me."_

_"Sakura? I don't even like her. She is an annoying bitch. She is weak. She can't even get a scatch on me. You are stronger than her. I only dated her because she was my getaway from all my fangirls."_

_"Okay Sasuke. You was making me think you are cheating on me."_

_"Never."_

_Sakura couldn't take anymore. She rushed out of the house. She dropped her cake when she was running though the park. Nothing can heal this broken heart of hers._

"Sakura-chan. I am sorry." Hinata said and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura...Sorry. You saw him making out with another girl. Sorry." Ino said as she hold on to Sakura more tight.

"It's ok. I guess I can get someone better than him..If there is someone." Sakura said while crying.

"Guess I have to share since you all shared." TenTen said while talking a deep breath.

_"TenTen! My beautiful flower!" TenTen turned and saw Rock Lee. TenTen turned and saw none other than Rock Lee with his green suit. **'great'**_

_"What do you want Lee?" TenTen said bitterly. She just woke up and the last person she wanted to see was Rock Lee. _

_"I am sorry my dear flower. I must imform you of this." Lee said so dramaticly._

_"Go on." TenTen said and was expecting something about Gai-sensei._

_"As I was doing 5000 laps around the town I saw someone." Lee found it is hard to say this to TenTen._

_"And? Who is this someone?" TenTen was getting really annoyed with Lee._

_"My beautiful Flower. I am sorry but I am not trying to break your heart. I don't want you to be near him anymore."_

_"Ok...soo I think you are refering to Neji."_

_"Yes my beautiful flower. I saw him with another girl."_

_TenTen was denying the fact. "It was probably...someone realted to him."_

_"Sorry my beautiful flower but she didn't have the eyes of the Hyugga's clan."_

_Once again she was denying it. "A friend than."_

_Rock Lee looked down anad said sadly, "My dear flower he was actting too familar and touching with this girl."_

_"Stop lying about Neji!" TenTen didn't want to know but in her heart she wanted to know._

_"I show you my beautiful flower." Rock Lee grabbed her hand and start running._

_They were hiding in the bushes and TenTen saw Neji and another girl laughing._

_Neji never laughs. He never even smiles._

_"Neji. What that girl to you. The name TenTen right?" TenTen wanted to know what was Neji going to say._

_"She just a training parnter but she is not good enough. She is weak. You are stronger than her."_

_"I saw you saying things to her. Like I love you. I saw you even holding her hand."_

_"Ah..That? She is my toy. Nothing compare to you. You more superior than her. Prettier and Smarter."_

_Rock Lee stood up and said "Don't worry my dear flower. I get him for you." _

_TenTen hold him back and said "No...It is okay. I don't want him to know that I am here. Thank you Lee."_

_TenTen ran away crying._

"TenTen." Hinata hugged her best friend.

"I am sorry Neji niisan said those things about you. He don't deserve you."

Sakura and Ino nodded. Sakura than said, "We should leave for a couple of years."

"Sakura! We can't!" Ino and TenTen shouted.

"I agree with Sakura-chan."

"Hinata not you too"

"i won't be able to face Naruto-kun anymore. I won't be able to face Shikarmaru-san, Sasuke-san or Neji nisan."

All 3 girls turned their head toward Hinata. "Why? I can't understand Naruto but why the other 3?"

HInata's eyes started to fill with tears. "Because they turned my best friends in the whole world. I can't faced them without blowing up. They did horrible things to you. I don't want to see them."

"Hinata..I go too.." Ino said.

"Me too." TenTen and smiled.

"Let go to Tsunade and ask her to let us leave."

"Tsunade-sama. These girls want to see you."

"Bring them in."

TenTen, Ino, Sakura and Hinata walked in.

"TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. This is a surprise."

"Tsunade-sama. We request to leave the village." Sakura with a blot of confidence.

Tsunade was shooked. "Why?"

"Our hearts are too broken. We can't see our lovers to their face anymore." Ino said and looked her with sadness.

"We thought that the boys loved us but we were mistaking. They was using us.." Hinata said."

"We can't faced them. We can't. They think we weak..and useless..We want to prove to them that they are letting go of something special." TenTen said

"Can you go? I mean is it good for your baby.."

"We..pregant?" Hinata said and was about to pass out if it wasn't for TenTen.

"Must..have been during the party..when..we all became Jouins." TenTen said with disgust.

"He said he love me...and i let him do it to me when I didn't want to.." Ino said and cried a bit.

"Oh..that...he did it to me forcing..he pressure me...and everything...I can't face him..." Sakura said.

"That Bastard..must have done it when I was drunk...That sneaky rat.." TenTen said.

"Tsunade-sama...I really want to leave..."

Everyone looked at Hinata.

"I want...to raise my child myself...Even if they don;'t know who they father is...I want to be able to give her or him the love from both parents..I want to prove it...that I can beocme a mother..."

"Hinata...I also want to...Shikamaru left me...he probably will yell if I told him..I want to get away."

"Us too.."

Tsunade saw the determinon in their eyes. She knew that their hearts were broken and can't be mented that easily. "I give you permission to leave...Please come back.."

"We be going to about 6 years..Thank you." Sakura bowed. The other girls followed her lead.

"Let's hurried. I don't want anyone to see us especially those 4.."

The girls stood at the gate and the last thought they had was:

_Good Bye Leaf Village. Good Bye._

_**Notes: **Thank you for reading the first Chapter of **Broken Hearts: will they ever be mented! **If there are some mistakes, I am sorry that I didn't catch them. Sorry. I hold you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **I was inspired to write this fanfiction by **honoring death's **fanfiction called Runaway Love. That fanfiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank **honoring death **for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you. _

_**Summary:** After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

_**Background: **They are 16 years old when they leave. When they come back they are 22 years old. Hinata don't stutters as much around Naruto._

_**Preview of Last Chapter:** Good Bye Leaf Village. Good Bye. **Not much of a preview but you understand what happen right?**_

**Broken Hearts: will they ever be mended- Chapter 2**

_Neji! How dare you hurt the beautiful flower, TenTen. Sorry TenTen but I must do this. _**Ok..Rock Lee thinks TenTen as a sister but NOT lover ok?**

Rock Lee directly charged at Neji and was blow backwards.

"Lee..What the heck are you doing?"

"Neji! You spotted me?" Rock Lee was shooked! He hid his chaka well.

"Yes..The dark aura around you made me noticed you."

"Gai-sensei! I fail you. I am sorry!"

"It's okay, Lee!" Gai-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They do a dramatic hug. "Where our beautiful flower, TenTen?!" Gai-sensei said while looking around.

"She usually is the early one here...Let go see the Hokage."

"Teme! Where's Sakura-chan!"

"I don't know."

5 seconds later

"Where's Sakura-chan!"

"I don't know."

10 seconds later

"Where's Sakura-chan!"

"I don't know."

15 seconds later

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke getting really annoyed.

"Sup." Kakashi said as he got there late as usually. He saw a beat up Naruto and a pissed off Sasuke and sweatdropped. He didn't see Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Don't know."

"Let go see the Hokage."

"So quiet. I like it. No troublesome woman around."

"Yes, It is quiet." Choji said while eating his potato chips.

"Shikamaru..It is too quiet...Where's Ino?"

"Don't know. Don't care. She is too troublesome."

"Shikamaru...she is usually the early one here and be yelling by now."

Before he could answered Asuma poped out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late. Things happened." Asuma-sensei looked around and asked "No wonder it is quiet, Where is Ino?"

"Don't know." Choji replies.

"Let go see Hokage-sama."

"Troublesome."

"Shino! Where is Hinata!"

"I don't know.

"Shino! Where is Hinata!"

"I don't know."

"Shino! Where is Hinata!"

"Kiba. I don't know where is Hinata, so stop asking."

Kiba stayed quiet not wanting to ask him anymore questions. Kuerno- sensei (not sure if i spell that right) appeared and said "Sorry I'm late! Where is Hinata?"

"I don't know."

"Let go see Hokage-sama."

In front of the Hokage's office where are the boys were. None of the girls were there.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!" shouted Naruto to the Hokage.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Tsunade was really pissed right now. She was so pissed that she blew up toward Naruto.

Naruto shouted even more loud. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE GIRLS!"

Tsunade, getting more pissed, punched Naruto to the wall and that made a big hole. Everyone just sweatdropped and back away. They didn't want to be punch by her after seeing what happen to Naruto.

"I give the girls permission to leave."

"What!"

"You heard me.. they left because..of something I can't say. They left this note...I read it out loud."

_We believed in you. We love you very much._

_But our love wasn't enough._

_Our hearts are tore, more than they can be fixed._

_We can't stay anymore._

_The sadness we endured will take over._

_We knew in our hearts we must go._

_In our hearts we knew this is the right thing to do._

_We believed in our hearts and followed them._

_Our only regret was that we gave you our whole hearts_

_We feel so stupid, giving our hearts when we knew.._

_Knew that some loves will never happen._

_But despite that we still gave you our hearts._

_We must go on a journey to forget and_

_hopefully gets our hearts back._

_And who knows we may never forget the_

_pain and bitterness you led us to._

_We hope that you find a rainbow in the sky._

_Someone that will make you trully happy._

_And who knows we might too. _

_We may never returned because of the pain _

_you made us go though. _

_But please Take Care. _

_Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata: Good Bye._

_What does this mean..did they saw us?_ All the boys thought this.

Rock Lee is broiling with anger. "How dare you Neji. You caused our beautiful flower to leave. Why did you called her weak and your toy! You cheated on her behind her back!"

"She..saw me?" Neji said but before he could say anything esle, Rock Lee punched him on her face.

"I was with her the whole time!" Rock Lee than turned to Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. "You three caused the other girls to leave!"

"What are..you talking about?"

"I saw what happen. Naruto dating Hinata because of pity." Shino and Kiba glared at Naruto evily.

"Sasuke dating Sakura to get rid of the fangirls." Rock Lee and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru dating Ino because he thought that she be less annoying!" Choji stopped eating and stared at Shikamaru. Naruto also stared. He never knew that Shikamaru woulnd't do that even if Ino was annoying.

"All you guys were cheating on them! How could you do that to the beautiful flowers of the Leaf Village!"

The fours guys didn't say nothing. They were too shooked that they were seen.

Kiba shouted at Naruto, "You stupid IDIOT! Hinata loved you and you hurted her! How dare you." He was about to jumped on Naruto but Kuerno hold him back. Rock Lee was about to jumped on Neji but Gai-sensei held him back. Naruto was about to jumped on Sasuke and Shikamaru but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Tsunade shouted. She was too shocked. What happen tp the girls. She never knew that Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji would do that.

"I can't believe you guys!" Tsunade said and hitted all four of them in the head. Naruto getting more hurt because he was hit eariler. The guys were too hurt to be shocked.

"I understand now. They are suffering from major heartbroken. No wonder...They looked different like their joy was suck out and there are nothing but sadness on their faces..." She did this to see what the boys will do. The boys hearing this..was unbelivable shocked. Their expression was priceless. It was so..different.

"Girls' hearts are more delicate than yours. When a girl is truly in love, they give boys some of their hearts..but these girls gave you their whole hearts. I feel really bad for them..I pity you guys."

"..Why?" All of them said at once.

"Because you let go of really special girls. These girls..are really special..You don't find a lot of special girls..."

The boys were speechless. They couldn't replied.

"Please leave and DON'T GO LOOKING FOR THEM. I..AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU 4."

The senseis decided not to have training today. The 4 boys were just sitting in Shikamaru's favorite place and thinking.

**Neji**

_TenTen...I never knew that you would make my heart..feel differently. I was only using you as a toy..I feel stupid...using you like that...I rememeber one of the times we were together...I also cheated on you that day.._

_**FlashBack**_

_**"Neji!" I rememeber you looking really nice with your hair undone and wearing a nice skirt... I was so shooked..that I rememeber not being able to talk..**_

_**"Neji! Are you okay?"**_

_**"Let go." I was really cold to her that day...I told myself that day..that I was only using her...**_

_**We went in the movie and that girl..was with me too. I planned to meet up with her while going with TenTen..**_

_**When TenTen was watching the movie I was making out with the girl...You never noticed because you was too forcus in the movie. I held your hand when you was scared..**_

_**End of FlashBack**_

_Am..I in love with her?..._

**Shikamaru**

_Ino...I never knew that you would..leave...if you ever find out..I thought this was only..a crush..not love..not love...I never knew...I rememeber...a time when you wasn't so troublesome..but rather quiet.._

_**Flashback**_

_**"Shika-kun!" I rememeber that you bake cookies that day.. **_

_**"I bake you some cookies. Please eat them."**_

_**"Later..I want to watch the clouds." I also rememeber sharing the cookies with Mami-chan...I was cheating on her..even when dating..Ino..**_

_**I rememeber that Ino was awfully quiet that day. She was just sitting next to me and looking at the clouds...She looks really peaceful..She wasn't troublesome that day..**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_What is this tug on my heart? Did..I fall for Ino?.._

**Sasuke**

_Sakura...she wasn't like other girls...She did love me..but wasn't similar to other girls..I was just using her to..get away from my fangirls..I knew that Sakura isn't afraid to beat someone up..I choose her because she could save herself..I remember when..she..made my heart feel differently.._

_**Flashback**_

_**I was just sitting there on Christmas Day alone...I was alone that Christmas..The fangirls left me alone because it was Christmas and they wanted to hang around with their family. I never expect Sakura to visit. Never because she has her family. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it ,she was pink..Her face was pink from running across town to my house.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun" Her voice was different that day. More happier. More cheerful.**_

_**"Merry Christmas! I came to celebrate with you." I was amused to hear those words. I felt at ease that Christmas...I let her in.**_

_**She gave me a present and took the food out of her bag. We celebrate that day. For the first time after my father and mother died, I celebrete Christmas.**_

_**I remember that day Sakura was more redder than usual. I knew that she was blushing and smirked. No one can resist me..I never knew how much she truly love me..Never knew. I was cheating on her that day...That time I didn't care what was doing..I didn't care..**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_If I didn't care back than why am I caring right now?_

**Naruto**

_Hinata.. That one time when you fought I felt bad for you to get Neji..I never thought you would win..I thought you would lose but I cheer you on..We talked after that and you confessed to me..I agree..because I felt bad if I broke your heart. _

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hinata?" You was surprised and really red. I never knew why..Never knew why..**_

_**"Naruto..kun" You always stutters around me too...It was annoying at times..**_

_**"Hinata..you fought well against Neji.." I wanted to let you that you not alone..that i pity you a bit**_

_**"Naruto kun it was because of you. You gave me the...strength..to..fight as hard..as I can.. Thank you." Hearing you said that left me shocked.**_

_**"Hinata how did I give you the power to..fight?" I was clueless than..**_

_**"Because...I always admire you. I love you Naruto kun. Please go out with me!" I didn't know what to say..but I didn't want to break your heart.**_

_**"Sure, Hinata" She was happy at that time. Really happy. I couldn't understand why. I was in love with another girl..another girl..when that girl confessed to me I was unbelievable happy! So happy. I couldn't break your heart so I told the girl..she let me..**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Why do I regret it now..Why do I regret it as soon as she left..Why?_

They suddenly thought of this. Why they are feeling so upset and different.

_I'm in love with her...but never relized..Never knew..Never and now she is gone.._

_**Notes: **Thank you for reading the second Chapter of **Broken Hearts: will they ever be mented! **Thank you for reviewing my story! Because of them, I update as soon as possible meaning today, on the same day I published it! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **__I was inspired to write this fanfiction by __**honoring death's **__fanfiction called Runaway Love. That fanfiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank __**honoring death **__for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you. _

_**Summary:**__ After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

_**Background: **__They are 16 years old when they leave. When they come back they are 22 years old. Hinata don't stutters as much around Naruto._

_**Preview of Last Chapter: **__I'm in love with her...but never relized..Never knew..Never and now she is gone.._

**Broken Hearts: will they ever be mended- Chapter 3**

_We're finally home..Home..brings back such painful memories..I hope I can look and stand in front him alright..._

Sitting on the tree that is near the front of the gate, were four girls. They all thought this..Hoping that they will be able to stand in front of the person they loved most but who also hurted them.

_Ino..Why are you crying...You leaving me when I love you so much..My fault really..but you didn't need to go...Ino Wait!_

Shikamaru woke up from his dream. He was napping under the shade of his favorite tree to see clouds.

_"Ino."_

_Hinata...Please give me another chance!..Please..DON'T GO...Hinata!_

Naruto woke up. He was taking a quick nap in the ramen place.

"_Hinata"_

Sasuke is dreaming. He is taking a nap because of his training. (I know. Sasuke isn't one to take a nap but..)

_Goodbye Sasuke kun said Sakura as she left. Wait! Sakura don't go. Sakura._

Sasuke woke up and was sweating.

_Bad dreams...Sakura._

_Neji kun! I have something to tell you! shouted TenTen as she ran toward him. What said Neji rather coldly. TenTen, hurted, said nothing and walk away. If I left, you probably won't care said TenTen as she walk away. _

_She's left because of me..Because of me...TenTen come back..please_

Neji was resting from training and this "dream" appeared.

_TenTen_

Even if 6 years have passed since what they done to the four girls, they still remember as it was yesterday. Every day they would be haunted with dreams with the girl they love with tears or leaving. They still loved them a lot. They refused to have any girlfriends and remained single.

All of the old teams was training together with Tsuande, and the 4 senseis, who look over him when they were 12, supvising.

Four figure watch in the distance. One had pink hair that goes to her shouldars with lovely green eyes. With her pink skort that goes up to her mid thigh, she has on a red shirt with sakura on it. Long dark red boots reach her knees. She is sitting against the truck of the tree and her legs cross over each other.

"Sakura? Is it time?" asked a girl with long blue hair that reaches her back and white eyes. With her white skirt that reaches her knee, she has on a purple long serveed shirt with long ribbon on the ends. Ribbons tied around her leg connected to her flat ballet like shoes. She was standing up while leaning against the truck. She was right behind the pink hair girl otherwise known as Sakura.

"Soon." replied a girl with long brown hair that is tied in two ponytails and brown eyes. With her light green pants that reach her knee, she has on a darker color shirt that is long and has a silver dragon across it. Dark green boots reaches a couple of inches above her ankle. She was standing right next to the blue hair girl otherwise known as Hinata.

"TenTen." said a girl with blone hair that is in a ponytail that reaches her back and blue eyes. With her purple tank top like shirt, she has on a dark purple skirt that goes up to mid thigh. Long boots reaches her knees. She was sitting right in front of the brown hair girl otherwise known as TenTen. "How exactly is 'soon'.."

"Ino. Be patient. I know you want to make a enterance and surprised everyone---" said Sakura but was interpurted by TenTen. "But wait. We wait unto the perfert moment."

"Where is Miko, Saia, Kia and Sori?" asked Hinata.

"Nearby." replied Ino. "Very close..."

"Will you stop?" asked Kakashi while wearing a green book. (yes. The one that Naruto gave to him when he came back)

"NO! HE STARTED IT FIRST." shouted Naruto.

"Dode. You the one who started it." said a calm Sasuke with no such emotains on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME DODE." shouted Naruto and was about to jumped on Sasuke when someone stopped him.

"Troublesome." yawned a rather tired Shikamaru as he watched Neji dragging Naruto.

"Hn." said Neji who look irrated for not training yet because of _someone _aguring with _someone._

"GET OF ME NEJI!" shouted Naruto as he tries to get out of Neji grip.

"No. You annoying me. Can we start training?" asked Neji.

"Yea. Too troublesome to watch you." said Shikamaru as he yawned again.

"_Now but rememeber the talking come first." _said Sakura.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and begin to giggle. All the girls too begin to giggled. Because of the sudden giggling in the area, everyone stopped and looked around.

"WHO THERE!!!" shouted Tsuande.

Hinata poked TenTen to speak first. TenTen poked Ino to speak first but Ino already punched Sakura and she couldn't help but let out a sound.

"...what the heck you doing!" Sakura said while trying to punch Ino but Hinata and TenTen stopped them. "Go." Their eyes told that to Sakura. "Tsuande sama. You don't even rememeber us? How cruel."

"Show your selves."

"We don't normally listen to just anyone but we will listen to you because of certain reasons." said TenTen with some respect in her voice.

The four girls vanished from their hiding place and reappeared in front of Tsuande and everyone. Tsuande couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone esle was thinking "_Who are they...Why do they seem so..familar...?_

"You four are-" said Tsuande slowly but was interputed by Ino.

"Yes. Let them" Ino pointing at the boys and the senseis. "figure out themselves." said Ino while smirking.

"WHO ARE YOU! TELL ME WHO!" shouted Naruto while whining to Tsunade.

"Shut the fc up. You annoying me." snapped Hinata.

"We don't have time for your immature ways." snapped TenTen as soon as Hinata finished.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL MET ME TO SHUT UP YOU OLD HAGS!" shouted Naruto. He didn't exactly mean it but was really mad. Because of this answer, he recevied 2 punches on his head caused by Ino and Sakura and 2 kicks in the back by Hinata and TenTen.

Everyone looked at Naruto with large eyes. Despite his childish behavior, he was a member of the Konoda 4 and one of the four captains of the ANBU. Usually he would duck or get out of the way, but their kicks and punches were too fast for the human eye and for them. These girls were...strong..but none of the boys want to say that outloud.

"Your four are really back! I appoint you for the postion of ANBU C--" Tsuande said but was rudely interputed by the 4 captains of the ANBU.

"YOU GOING TO LET OLD HAGS TAKE OVER OUR JOBS!" shouted Naruto but ran behind Sasuke as soon as he saw the girls with flames behind them.

"For once, I agree with Naruto. These girls can't take over." said Sasuke.

"Being ANBU captain is troublesome but letting girls take over is even more troublesome." said Shikamaru as he yawned super long.

"Letting these _girls_ take over is impossible." said Neji.

The girls were now extremely mad but still calm but the mood was suddenly changed. To a not so happy mood to a very bad mood.

"What you trying to say?" snapped TenTen to Neji.

"Girls are weak. You're not suited for being captain because you are weak." said Neji in a calm voice.

"Whatever but don't make excuses when girls kick your ass." said TenTen who don't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hmm.. Calling us a old hag again. You never learn." said Hinata while she slapped Naruto in the face.

"WHY YOU SLAP ME!" shouted Naruto.

"For calling us old hags." said Hinata not looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean by "these girls can't take over." said Sakura glaring at Sasuke with pure hatred.

"Meaning...you girls can't barge in our territory and become captain." said Sasuke.

"Your territory? Well sorry, _Bastard King."_ said Sakura pretending to bow than turn her back.

"Stop using troublesome" said Ino who was annoyed with him.

"Troublesome girl. I am trying to go to sleep here." said Shikamaru not even looking at her.

"DON'T CALL ME TROUBLESOME." shouted Ino who than punched Shikamaru in the head.

"Stop this at once." said Tsunade who looked very mad and irriated.

"OLD LADY! I AM WILLING TO FIGHT FOR MY POSITION." shouted Naruto.

"Same." said Sasuke.

"Hn." said Neji. This mean yes.

"Troublesome but I will also." said Shikamaru scrathing his head.

"Tsunade sama. We know that they misunderstood what you was trying to say but we're willing to fight them." said TenTen.

"Misunderstood?" said Neji.

"I was going to make him co captain but you interputed. Anyway, this will be a good chance to see your powers and I have no right to stop you girls. I know what this must feel for you all." said Tsuande.

"Thank you Tsunade sama." said Ino as she bow in respect. The other girls followed suit.

"Okay. You will be fighting as a team. Do you want to fight today?" asked Tsunade.

"Let's get it over with, Tsunade sama." said Hinata.

"Okay." Everyone step aside. They were eager to see what is going to happen.

"Begin!" shouted Tsunade. **(I made some attacks up)**

The boys was about to jumped into hiding but was stopped.

"You not going anywhere." said Ino with a smirk.

All four girls made the same handsigns and shouted, _**"Barrier Bind Hold!" **_

Everyone around them thought _What the heck is that techinqure?! _Four ribbon like thing was coming out of the girls. A pink one was coming out of Sakura. A green one for TenTen. A purple one for Ino and a light blue one for Hinata. These four ribbons connected and spread out. It formed a shade and landed in the ground and a bright rainbow color brust out of the ribbons that is on the floor. It reaches up to the sky. Really high up and than connect to the others forming something like a dorm.

_What the hell is that!?  
_

"There. No one to bother us. No one to stop us now." said Sakura in a dangerously way.

"What did you just do? Seems like nothing happen us." asked Sasuke with a smirk thinking they failed with their attack.

"How pififul. I thought it was obivous. Guess I overestimated you four." said TenTen with disappointment.

"Barrier Bind Hold. Giving a strong barrier that keeps chaka inside meaning people. However, chaka is required." said Hinata in a bored voice.

_What a amazing jutsu. These girls have grown but now let see them in combat. _thought Tsunade as she observed the fight.

_These girls not to bad. Forcing us into direct combat but this is their downfall...close combat is a specaility for us..._thought Neji.

"This is so over." said Naruto surprisly not yelling.

"That is what you think." said TenTen in a disgusted voice.

"The battle just begin." said a smirking Sakura.

_**Author Notes: Hi! Sorry for the really late update. I had some tests to do and was very busy trying to pull up my science grade but failed. TT I also had some projects I need to completed. Really sorry! I try to update as soon as possible. I am running out of ideas. Write block -- I am really sorry. I know me saying sorry a lot is annoying but I can't help it! Sorry! I know this chapter as great as the other two but it is necessary because I want this turn out like this. Please bear with me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**Author's Notes: **__I was inspired to write this fan fiction by __**honoring death's **__fan fiction called Runaway Love. That fan fiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank __**honoring death **__for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you._

_**Summary:** After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

**Broken Hearts: Will they ever be mented Chapter 2**

"They don't know what we are captive of, we do. We have the advantage." said Hinata.

"And they can't run." grin Ino.

"True." said TenTen grimly.

"I know your pain but don't be too hard on them." said Sakura.

"YOU!?" TenTen was outraged. If she knew, why would she say that?

"What? I don't want to see their blood everywhere." said Sakura.

"You're right." signed Ino who hate to admit that Sakura is right.

"Kutsu! Fire barrier attack!" shouted Tenten as she made hand signs. Fire appeared out of her hand and spread. The fire encircles and separate. It formed a dragon and flew outside and stops. One second, Two second. Three second. The fire reappeared but was on the barrier.

"What." started Naruto but couldn't finish.

"Happened." finished off Shikamaru.

"Oh…you mean the fire." said Ino.

"The other barrier attack is invisible but weak. This barrier strengthens this one but fire is on it causing it the attacker to be wary." said Hinata in a bored voice.

"Let's start boys." said Sakura smiling.

"Wasut: Water Dragon." said Neji. A water dragon came out and went straight for the fire. Mist appeared and nothing can be seen.

"Now." said Sasuke.

The boys jumped in and went for the girls. All you can hear was "Powwow" "Ouch" "Get off." The mist begins to clear. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

There was Sakura holding Sasuke down by his arms and was on the floor while one foot was on his back. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's back and reading a book. Ino was pulling Shikamaru hair while on his back. TenTen was sitting right there on Neji's back but weapons pinned down his hair and clothes.

"Get off!" shouted an annoying Naruto.

"Get the fuck off. "said Sasuke who was also struggling.

"Get off now." threatened Neji who was giving off death glares at her but Tenten could care less.

"Troublesome. Get off woman."

"I don't feel like it." "No way." "Uh no." "Why should I?"

They were mad and pissed off. The great Uchiha is getting play with a girl. The genus of the Hyuuga is pinned down and a girl is sitting on him. The boy who going to become Hokage is being toyed around with a girl! A girl is taking damage of the lazy boy and not letting him sleep.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed her to the tree. "Ouch." Neji released chakra and threw it back to TenTen who was sling to the air. "Shit." Shikamaru got up and knocked Ino down and then kicked her to the tree. "You so going to get it." Naruto did a couple of hand signs and explored unto Hinata which blasted her in the air but it was only a shadow clone.

"Where were you!" asked the girls when Hinata revealed herself.

"Always be prepared but I wasted chakra. I won't do that again." said Hinata.

"Playing is over." hissed Tenten.

"Kutysuti: Fire of the forgiving sea." shouted TenTen. Fire came out and headed toward the boys.

"Twin Water Dragon!" said Neji. Water and Fire collided.

"Move." whispered TenTen as water was headed in their direction. They did flips to get away. The boys toward were unaware of this and were burned.

Sakura seeing that this is a chance to hit shouted "Air center Circle fold." A gush of wind flew out and blasted the boys toward to the barrier. They smashed into and were pushed off. "Shit."

"Chakra level about .8 wasted from them."

The boys were damn pissed. "Byakugan." said Neji. "Sharingan." said Sasuke.

"Now they're serious." whispered Sakura. Ino grinned. Hinata nod. Tenten smirked.

"Genjutsu!" shouted Sakura. Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Sakura had the same genjutsu and were in the still one.

_**Notes: This genjutsu awaken your most fearful thing that you wish never to happen… The user doesn't know what is going on.**_

_Genjutsu:_

_Four children by the age of 5 were standing by the running water. Standing and were bonded. There was someone near them and a knife was at their neck. "Mommy!" "Kaa sama" "Mother!" "Kaa sama!"_

"_Miko! Let go of her," shouted Hinata_

"_Saia!! YOU BASTARD LET GO!" shouted Ino._

"_Kia? Are you all right? YOU better let go!" screamed Sakura._

"_Let Sori go if you want to live." hissed TenTen._

"_Ha-ha, those you come just like I expect. You will witness the killing of your children in front of your every eye."_

"_You got to be kidding. Kutsu: Everlasting Fire!!" shouted TenTen. "What? I can't use chakra?"_

_The figure skinned his knife against the children neck. Blood was flicking on the blade. _

"_Stop right now!" Shouted Ino as she tries to go to them but couldn't. "I can't move!!"_

"_Crap! You better not kill them or you are so sorry." hissed Sakura as she struggles to move herself. **I know this is genjutsu but still! It feels so real.**_

"_Ooops my hand slipped." The figure stabbed them and they lie there motionless. Blood spill everything. Water turned Red. The sky into darkness. _

"_Miko…?'' whispered Hinata who was holding back tears._

"_Sori?" whispered TenTen as she falls on her knees._

"_Kia?! Nooo!" screamed Sakura as she broke down._

"_Saia….Please..open your eyes." said Ino as she was crying._

_The voice reappeared behind them. "Kyaa! Let go." shouted Hinata. _

"_Hinata!" screamed Ino as she tries to move. A knife was on their necks. When TenTen threw knifes at the figure, it turned to bunch of ravens._

_**Raven? Of course! Genjutsu!**_

"_Its genjutsu!" shouted Sakura. All the girls look her way. "Stop your chakra flow and release!"_

_The girls follow suited. Stop their chakra and release! _

"Kyaa!" shouted Sakura as the genjutsu stopped. The boys just threw knifes and everything and it aimed right at the girls.

"Sakura. Thanks." said Ino as she did some hand signs and green chakra came on it. She placed it on her forehead and her disposition came to. Ino did this to TenTen while Sakura did this to herself and Hinata.

"Impossible!" shouted Sasuke who looked pale.

"How? No one get out of Uchiha genjutsu!" said Neji with great disbelief.

"Heh! Just because you never got out of it. Don't underestimate us." snapped TenTen with great pride.

"Let finish this now." said Hinata who was still damaged from the genjutsu.

"Water Ribbon Bind." whispered Sakura as she did some signs. Ribbons made out of water appeared and encircle the boys. They continue to spiral around them and tighten every second.

_**Sasuke Uchiha. That very thought always be coming back and haunting me. Every time I sleep and every time I think about you it always occurred. But not anymore. Sayonara Sasuke Uchiha.**_

"Fire Destruction." breathed Hinata as she gasped for air.

Fire appeared and explored on them. It blasted them in the air. TenTen started to beat the crap out of them. "Spiral of the forgiving song." A spiral appeared and made a circle around them. It begins to fill with water and it was spinning.around. It expanded and explored. They were heading toward the ground.

_**Naruto. Thinking about what you done is hard and upsetting for me. Every time I think of it, I feel like the world is going to die on me but…Now I can finally forget you and leave you! Good Bye Naruto.**_

TenTen took out two scrolls and put chakra to them. "Sun, Moon of the forgiving dragons."

The scrolls activated and burst into 2 dragons. The sliver dragon blew water on them. The red dragon blew fire on them. The dragons die out and weapons flew out and aimed at them.

_**Neji. You took me as a fool. Using me as you pleased and leaving me as you pleased. Fine. I always worry what was going when I come back but No More. Bye Bye Neji.**_

Ino did some hand signs and kissed her hand. "Kiss of the Night: Banish and form." whispered Ino as the wind begin to pick up. The wind circled Ino for a moment and then released. It took hold of the boys and threw them in the air. The wind then lifted them in the air and begins to go down really quickly.

_**Shikamaru I have no more regrets. No words to say. Nothing. That night caused me the greatest of pains. I felt like I could die. I live now with no regrets. Sayonara Shikamaru.**_

The boys couldn't hit back. They couldn't summon out chakra. They landed on the ground with a large Boom! The girls were standing over them.

_They looked disappointed and …happy? Happy why? Why do they look disappointed but in their eyes it happy?_

This ran through the boys' head.

"Nice work, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen." said Tsuande. The girls smirked at everyone expression.

"Thanks." Everyone just stare at them.

_**Author Notes: Finally finished! Fourth Chapter! Yay! I love this chapter. It's was fun! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yea.There has been someone copying part of my story. This story. I was so upset. The title is Broken Heart will they ever be whole? By angelnessa101. She copy like the first 2 chapters but changed some names and added some things. I was really upset because of that….Bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**Author's Notes: **__I was inspired to write this fan fiction by __**honoring death's **__fan fiction called Runaway Love. That fan fiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank __**honoring death **__for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you._

_**Summary:** After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

**Last Chapter: **_"Nice work, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen." said Tsuande. The girls smirked at everyone expression._

"_Thanks." Everyone just stare at them._

**Broken Hearts: Will they ever be mented Chapter 5**

_Hinata… is that really you…you changed…_

_Sakura, you come back…but not the same…person_

_Ino…..you're so different…where the loud Ino…_

_TenTen…your eyes are cold…they never…were cold…_

"You girls really changed. You're all powerful and became lovely adults." said Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade sama." said TenTen as her eyes soften.

_Her eyes…when looking at everyone…they are cold_

"We're really thankful." said Hinata as her cold expression changed.

_Hinata…_

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled a bit to show their thanks.

_Ino…your smile changed…_

_Sakura… your usual self is gone…forever_

Sakura started to look a bit pale and was sweating a lot.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino. This caught the attention of everyone.

"No! No! This is bad." said Hinata as Sakura fell to her knees then collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura…Sakur-" said Ino but also collapsed.

"Shit! We shouldn't have fought today!" gasped TenTen but she also fell to her knees.

"You guys!" yelled Hinata. "Oh no!"

Hinata also fell to her knees and begin to cough sever amount of blood.

"What wrong?" shouted Tsunade.

All the team mates and teachers quickly ran over to the girls but were pushed backwards.

"What's going on?" asked a distraught Kiba.

"Barrier Bind Hold." whispered Hinata as she struggles to stop coughing.

"You didn't release it!!" shouted Naruto.

"You didn't hear us release it, did you?" snapped Hinata.

"Hinata…" whispered TenTen as she calms Hinata down.

"Perhaps if we attack at the same time" said Shikamaru. "Maybe it is able to break through."

Everyone did their best moves and did it all over the barrier. _**I didn't want to write down all the attacks of the team mates and the teachers and the hokage. It's troublesome. I am becoming more like Shikamaru**_

"What?"

"This is one powerful jutsu." said Kakashi.

"I wonder where they learned such a jutsu." said Asuma.

"Let try again." shouted Naruto.

They did it again but nothing happened.

"It's time to reveal ourselves." whispered a girl with dark hair and green eyes who is called Kia.

"You're sure?" asked a girl with yellow hair and white eyes who is called Miko.

"Its time." said a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who is called Saia.

"Hurry." said a girl with brown hair and white eyes who is called Sori.

The girls nodded and disappeared.

"Move." said Kia.

"Get the HELL out of the way!" shouted Miko.

Everyone turned to see four 5 years older. When no one moves, Sori walked up to them to push half of them down. Saia pushed the other half down.

"Miko, you know about this jutsu right?" asked Sori.

"I asked about it. She said that Barrier Bind Hold is impossible to destroy." said Miko.

"What exactly are we going to do about it." said Saia.

"Easy. Break in." said Kia with a glow in her eyes.

"Yes! Let do that attack Sori taught us! I always want to try it out." shouted Miko.

"In a square right? So that the explosion can hit each other causing a big one." said Saia.

"This will be fun." smirk Kia.

_These…girls seem….familiar…_

"LET BLAST ON THE COUNT OF 3!" shouted Miko.

"Shut up." said Kia giving her a glare really similar to Sasuke.

"Make me!" shouted Miko.

"You both shut up." hissed Saia.

"Whatever." said Miko and Kia.

"Saia, Kia, attacked at the bottom. Miko and I will jump over your head and attack." said Sori.

"'Wait. If it fails,' Shikamaru points to Kia and Saia. 'these two will be hurt and' Shikamaru points to Miko and Sori. 'these two will be caught in the middle of the explosion."

"It's okay. We trust each other." replied the girls without any thinking. They smiled at each other well Kia and Sori smirked.

They were amazed by their answer and the glow of confidence and trust in their eyes.

"Power of Wind. Come unto my hand and break the enemies before me." said Saia as a greenish bluish light came to her hand.

"Power of Fire. Come unto my hand and break the enemies before me." said Kia as a reddish light came to her hand.

"Power of Water. Come unto my hand and break the enemies before me." said Miko as a bluish light came to her hand.

"Power of Earth. Come unto my hand and break the enemies before me." said Sori as a brownish yellowish light came to her hand.

"One, Two, Three."

Saia and Kia ran toward the barrier while Miko and Sori jumped above their heads "Chi!"

The explosion broke a hold and the four was able to slip in. The girls were covered with burns and their clothes were darkened.

"Yay!! we're in!" shouted Miko as everyone gave her a look. At this, she became serious again.

Miko walked up to Hinata. Sori walked up to TenTen. Kia walked up to Sakura. Saia walked up to Ino.

Miko got out a bluish pill. Sori took out a brownish pill. Kia took out a reddish/pinkish pill. Saia got out a purplish pill.

They placed it in Hinata, TenTen, Sakura and Ino mouths.

TenTen looked less pale. Hinata stop coughing blood. Ino and Sakura were able to sit up.

"Barrier Bind Hold Release!" The four ribbons came undo and vanished.

Miko's eyes started to tear. So did Saia. Kia and Sori lost their usual cold expression.

"Mommy!!!" shouted Hinata as she hugged Hinata.

"Kaa sama! You're an idiot!" shouted Saia as she hugged Ino.

"Be more careful., Mother." said Kia as she hugged Sakura.

"Kaa sama." said Sori as she hugged TenTen.

_It's…..too late….Hinata!!! I shouldn't have done that 6 year ago!!_

_Ino….it is too late….to take back what I done…..I-no…_

_Sakura….Sakura….I regret what I done 6 years ago more then ever….Sakura…it too late…I lost her._

_TenTen….I lost her….I lost the girl I…love most….NO!!!_

"You four." Tsunade pointed to Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji. "get Hinata, Ino, Sakura and TenTen."

They took a step but were stop.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" shouted a teary Miko as she activated her Byakugan.

"Touch her and YOU'LL DIE!" shouted a red Saia as she did hand signs and the shadow was able to stand up.

"Die." hissed Sori as she activated Byakugan.

"Touch and die a painful death." said Kia in a evil voice. She activated Sharingan.

_What going on!_

_**Author Notes: Thank you for reading Chapter 5! Sorry for the late update. It because of my mother. I have to help at her shop and I come home at 10:00pm. I am usually tired when I get home. Plus I had major Writer Block. Next release is Rikkai chapter 4. Stay tuned.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-1_**Author's Notes: **__I was inspired to write this fan fiction by __**honoring death's **__fan fiction called Runaway Love. That fan fiction is really good and I recommend to everyone out there. I really want to thank __**honoring death **__for letting me use some of her ideas. I really was inspired reading this story. Thank you._

_**Summary:** After hearing what their love said about them, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata decided to leave. After 6 years of training, they come back but with children. How will the boys react to this? _

**Broken Hearts: Will it ever be mented Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" shouted a teary Miko as she activated her Byakugan._

"_Touch her and YOU'LL DIE!" shouted a red Saia as she did hand signs and the shadow was able to stand up._

"_Die." hissed Sori as she activated Byakugan._

"_Touch and die a painful death." said Kia in an evil voice. She activated Sharingan._

_What going on!_

"If you do anything to hurt our mothers, we won't hesitate to kill you." said Saia who repeated what they said because the others didn't do anything and were not itching back.

"Look, kid. We don't want to hurt you so please step aside and we will help your mothers." said Naruto stepping closer.

"I hate you already." hissed Miko. "Don't judge us because of our appearance; haven't you learned that in school?"

"You're weak compare to us. I mean sensing your chakra level, you are weaker than us. We can easily take you down." said Sasuke in a cocky yet serious voice.

"Ninja who are cocky about their skills are the first to die!" said Kia in an evil way.

The teachers were impressed with these kids. They know not to judge or act all cocky toward their enemies. Yet, these boys seem to have forgotten.

"Saia, what are we going to do?" asked Miko while Sori looked at Saia with a look that say "Think of something now!"

"Kia. Sori. You both have to distract them. Fight them to the end if you like. While Miko and I will work on the thing we have been working on lately."

"Oh. Gotcha." said Miko.

"Fine by me." asked Sori and Kia at the same time.

Miko and Sori are pretty good in combat but are best in supporting. Sori and Kia both love to fight and love combat but they hate to be supporting.

"Whatever you do, I don't really care but don't kill anyone on purpose." said Miko.

"Whatever."

"I try." said Kia smirking a really evil smirk.

Saia and Miko made some hand signs and a big circle appeared around them. The circle slowly begin expanding unto it can't no more. Then Saia and Miko grabbed a kunai and sacrificed some of their blood. The chakra slowly take become visible and started to turn into a different color. When the chakra turns purplish blue, then the jutsu was ready. The blood started to turn darker and darker.

"Always in a rush." said Sori.

"Hurry up!" snapped Saia.

"Fine whatever."

Sori disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him down. She then took a kunai and put it to his neck. She gently let it rub against his neck and blood appeared on the blade.

"Hurt us? You the one hurt here." said Sori as she played with the kunai and gently rub it against his neck again but this time she didn't want any blood to come out.

At the same time, Kia did some hand signs. It was another barrier jutsu. Perfect to hold prisoners and other ninja inside. Sori rubbed Naruto's neck a second time with the kunai, at that instant Kia released the jutsu and aimed it at Naruto. Sori did jump out of the way and Naruto got caught in it.

Sori and Kia smirked at each other and nodded showing that it was a success. "Check."

"HEY!! LET ME OUT!!!" Shouted Naruto really loudly.

"Man. That loud mouth is really annoying." said Saia.

The others look at Naruto in shocked. He was caught so easily by 2 children and in only a second. They seriously underestimated these kids. Tsunade just looked amused. _Wow, these girls really taught their kids well but… something is strange about them…_

Kia reached for her pocket. Reaching it unto she felt what she was looking for. She smirked and gave a look to Sori. She nodded and smirked herself.

"Now, who want to be next?" asked Sori in an evilly sweet voice.

"Oh no. Kia! Sori! Hurry up wills you?" shouted Miko.

"Shut up." said Kia.

"Our powers are draining!!! Draining faster than usual!" said Miko looking really concern.

"Damn. I was just having fun." said Sori.

"Want to have a contest? Who can take down more people?" said Kia.

"Why not?" said Sori smirking.

"You're underestimating them. You can't possibly take them down this quickly. Seriously, don't underestimate them." said Saia.

Miko looked at Sori and Kia in concern. She knew how strong they were but sometimes they get so caught up in the fight that they underestimate their enemies. Usually they get hurt really badly; Miko and Saia usually have to heal them well Miko heal them because Saia get lazy pretty quickly. However, right now Miko and Saia are busy doing a jutsu that takes forever and will help them get away, and if they get seriously injured, Miko and Saia won't be able to heal them.

"Be careful." said Miko. _Please Please Please be careful…for my sake as well. _

"Whatever."

Hinata seems to stir a bit. TenTen blinked her eyes in pain. Ino tried to stand up. Sakura just well…she was lost too many chakras and couldn't get up. She was the weakest of everyone.

"Kaa sama! Please stay down. We get you out of here soon!" Saia said while doing some signs.

"Saia! We're losing chakra level!" said Miko.

Currently Sori was fighting Rock Lee while Kia was fighting Kiba. Sori did a high kick toward Lee. He got out of the way and kick Sori back. Sori got hit. "Damn!! We're losing it fast! Hurry up!!" Sori went into offense to defense. _Damn… Should I use it just a bit to kick him in the barrier?_ She did some hand signs and a blue circle appeared around her.

Miko heard this and panicked. "Don't! Sori please I beg you! Please!"

"Go ahead. Don't kill yourself now." said Kia smirking while doing some hand signs. Fire came out and upon the fire she threw some medicine in the fire. The fire created some strange smell. Kiba covered his nose and dropped his guard for a second. Within the second she did a fast high signs and water came out. The water forced him near the barrier. Kia kicked him in. Now Kiba was stuck in the barrier with Naruto.

Sori currently did some high signs. A red circle appeared around her and overlapped the blue circle.

"That's enough! No more!" shouted Miko. Sori looked at Miko for a bit and nodded. The circle expanded and explosion. The circle then wrapped around Lee and bind him. It started to drain his chakra and strength. The explosion was ahead on and hitted Sori the most. She was injured and had a sprain ankle. She still stand on it though.

While he was in the bind, Sori grabbed Lee and did a body slam on Lee and landed right in the barrier. She did it lightly so he wouldn't get seriously injured. She jumped out of the barrier and stood besides Kia.

"Damn. I am losing so much chakra from using it." said Kia.

"Are you done?" said Sori referring to Miko and Saia.

"Wait a moment more!" said Saia. _Damn. Sori and Kia can't possibly beat them all. Even if they got four people in the cave, that doesn't mean they truly beat them. They simply let their guard down. Even mother had a hard time and had to us "it"_

_Oh no! Our chakra is seriously decreasing faster than usual! Maybe because we use our chakra to make those pills……please give us enough chakra to get us out of here. _Thought Miko.

In a blink of an eye, Sori managed to push Choji in the barrier as well. She did some restraining jutsu and toss him in there.

"Damn. Now we left with some hardcore people and that fox blond kid looked like he can break though our barrier fast!" said Kia.

"Uchiha. Hyuga. Nara. Bug guy left." said Sori.

"How about the teachers and Tsuande sama?" asked Miko.

"They will not get in our way. They testing our abilities and they can't get in our way." said Kia smirking.

"Okay who want to get the Uchiha?" said Saia.

"Me!" both Kia and Sori said at the same time. (Lol)

"Okay! Jaken! Two out of Three."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Suit!" Kia pulled out paper. Sori pulled out Rock.

"Damn!" said Sori. (Lol! I don't know if you like this idea but I thought I was cute and wanted to get some of the suspense out of the way)

They were playing Jaken and Sasuke was getting really annoyed. Neji also got annoyed. In a normal situation, they would keep their cool but the person they loved was getting away. Neji and Sasuke ran and appeared behind them and took a kunai to their neck. Poof!

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt?" asked Sori with a kunai to Neji's neck.

"Seriously. We was getting to a good part." said Kia not in a very good mood.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke and he kicked Kia off. Neji did the same. Kia and Sori landed on their side. Sori and Kia was mad!

Miko and Saia looked at each other and nodded. Miko did some signs and the light started to become brighter. The circle expanded a little more and stopped. The blood started to turn a blue color. Saia grabbed a kunai and stabbed herself. More blood came out and combined with the blue blood. The blood slowly changed to a purplish blue color.

"Almost finished." breathed Saia. She was slowly losing her strength.

"You're right." said Miko as she started to see everything blur and blurrier.

Sori and Kia begin to breath extra hard. They started to sweat a lot on their faces. Sori moved a bit then had to hold her shoulder for support.

_These girls are acting really really different. There's something wrong with them._

"Mother…we will save you." said Kia whispering.

"Yes, Kaa sama. We are willing to die for you." said Saia.

Miko did some high signs that were too quick to be seen with the naked eye. _Bye Bye world. I truly did love you. Thank you for letting me live in this world even though I am a..demon._

"Release!" shouted Saia and Miko. The circle surrounded them and formed over their head. Kia and Sori quickly jumped into the circle. Miko and Saia slowly started to walk into the circle while making sure the blood strings didn't come apart. The circle begin to fill with the chakra. Tears started to appear on Miko's eye. The circle created a big explosion.

A huge puff of smoke appeared. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear. The barrier slowly begin to fade as if there was no such thing. The jutsu went wrong some how and the explosion left them wounded and there were barely any lift in them. As soon as the smoke cleared, they noticed 2 figures. Apparently, Kakashi and Tsunade stopped them from killing themselves.

"Take them all to the hospital." said Tsunade.

Sasuke carefully picked up Sakura. Naruto lifted Hinata. Shikamaru muttered how troublesome it was but still picked up Ino. Neji lifted TenTen. They hurried to the hospital and hoping with all their might that they love one might not have been hurt that badly. A pain stabbed each one of the boys' heart. This pain causes a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it involved the girls.

_**Author Notes: Wow! My longest chapter ever! I know I said I was going to do Rikkai Dai chapter 4 but I had huge writer's block and I didn't know what to write about! I am really sorry for the wait. Please tell me how you like it and how I can improved. Thank you so much!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Hey! Sorry for never updating for over a year. I am so sorry. I am going to finish this story for you by the end of the summer. I might finish my other story. I don't really know yet. I promise you guys that! Since I been away, I hope my skills as a writer is better, not that it was any good. I will check more carefully for mistakes, like spelling, and grammars errors. I been writing a lot of books and fan fictions so I hope my skills improve. Thank you for being so patient. I feel so bad for never updating. I have no excuse why I didn't update but please don't hate me.**

_**Chapter 7**_

"_I am still in love with him." _

"_He hurt you. How can you still be in love with him! You should hate him." shouted Sakura._

"_I know. I know but I still am. Every little thing reminds me of him. I can't stop thinking about him! He haunts my every thought. I know he hurt me but I just can't stop remembering my memories of when we were together and happy."_

"_Hinata is right. Even thought Neji had caused so much damage to my heart, he is still there." _

"_Why? I can't believe you guys! They hurt us. They walk all over us. They used us and called us names. They broke our hearts! Yet, you're still in love with them? _

"_Sakura, you know…when you really in love with someone, it's really hard to forget them. I can never forget Shikamaru. He is just there. Everywhere I go."_

"_Once he left a scar on my heart, it will always remain there!" shouted Sakura as she storm off._

"_I know what she means but… still"_

"_Sakura was never the type to just let go." Ino sighs. "It would be a lot better if she did though."_

"How could I let go?" shouted Sakura as she jerked up.

_Huh? Where am I? _She ran her hands though the white sheets of the bed. _A hospital. Why am I here? Where are the girls? _Panic covered her face. She quickly slide to one side of the bed and stood. _Ouch. I guess I overdid it. _

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turn with her pink hair following. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke sighed. "Stay in bed. You will only injure yourself more."

"Why do I have to listen to you!?" shouted Sakura storming off to look for her friends.

"Damn! How long can you hold a grudge for?"

Sakura swiftly walked down the hallway. _Whose fault does he think it is for the injury?_

"Sakura, being mad all the time will cause wrinkles."

"I don't care about that!" Sakura snapped at the voice but her gaze softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You've meet with Sasuke?" said Hinata pulling her into her room so no one could hear them.

Licking her ice cream while walking down the hallway was pretty typical of Ino. Also seeing Sakura being pulled in a room with Hinata instantly becoming curious was also typical of Ino. "So I am taking you have meet with Sasuke kun."

Sakura was happy to see Ino feeling so much better. She smiled a small grin at Ino however, when Ino address Sasuke in such a familiar tone just like how she would back then instantly shot down her smile. "Don't call him using Kun."

"You're not the only one who is upset." TenTen called from the door. "I saw Neji."

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata. Concern is always in the nature of Hinata even when her heart was beat up and wounded.

TenTen smiled at Hinata. "It really hurt in my heart but I'll be alright." She watched as Hinata's pearl white eyes were filling with worry but then fill with relief.

Hinata then poke her fingers together with her pointer finger. A habit that still carry on from the old days. "That reminds me…I saw Naruto as well." She blinked many times that it seem like she was blinking away her tears. "I'm f-fine!" Her stutter is also a habit that was carry on from childhood however, this certain habit only occurs when she was extremely upset or sad.

"I also saw Shikamaru. Nothing happened" said Ino, finishing off her ice cream. Her sapphire eyesseem to betray what she just said. Instead of the look of nothing happening, there was pain and sorrow.

"You're such a bad liar," they said as they hug her tightly, so tightly that she was beginning to turn blue

"Eh, you guys. You know how to make a girl feel so much better," she replies with a roll of her sapphire eyes but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

They seem to hug forever, forgetting everything. Both pain and sorrow. Forgetting about everything seems to calm their nerves as the atmosphere slowly begins to feel less tense.

"Um, sorry to break up this bonding, but there is some explaining that needs to be done," said in a not-really-sorry-voice.

"Oh, sorry," said Sakura whisking around, turning toward the speaker. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the speaker, with a roll of her eyes, she hissed, "Explaining for what?"

"Say the wrong thing and that can set off their mood." Naruto mumbled as he dashed behind Sasuke.

They gulped as they noticed the warm and loving atmosphere instantly becoming cold and tense. Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome." He shivered at the thought of Ino going off and yelling at them, yet that doesn't stop the smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Yea, but we really need them to explain everything that has been going on."

"Start explaining." Shikamaru said in a casual manner.

Ino soften her sapphire eyes and said "What do you want to know _darling?"_ With a quick roll of her eyes and a deadly yet seductive smirk to finish it off.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. He was reminded, by her smirk, of the conversation. Yet, it wasn't much a conversation. Their words were exchanged through their eyes rather than their eyes and they briefly recalled their previous encounter.

_Ino, blinded by the shine of the light, got up to notice that she was at a hospital. "Why am I here?" She stokes her wound softly. "Who…" She just noticed that most of her injuries were covered in bandages, "did this?"_

"_It was so troublesome." _

_Ino tensed. She knew this voice from anywhere. The voice, which she won't admit, that she yearned to hear. The voice that has enough power to control her heart beats. Stopping it or cause it to quicken._

_She tried to suppress the beating, the beating of her heart, but her heart betrays her and continued to beat rapidly. "Damn heart," she muttered under her breath. _

_Shikamaru locked his brown eyes with her sapphire eyes. Tenseness fills the air as the continued to lock eyes. They both didn't know what to say. How to avoid awkward. _

_Ino couldn't take the silence anymore. She slightly led on her right leg while bringing her right foot forward. Both arms rested on her side. Her expression fills with anger and confusion. "What do you want?" She hissed while her eyes slightly narrowed._

_Shikamaru didn't say anything. "Same old Ino, how troublesome," he said while leaving however, before he left, Ino had a good glance at his eyes. Eyes that seem to be fill with something. Something she doesn't understand, nor was it something that she could understand. _

"_Shikamaru," she mumbled and her heart fell. That look, even if it was something she couldn't understand, really cut in deep. "Why did you give me such a look?" _

"Cat got your tongue?" TenTen smirking at the awe of the expression given by the guys.

"Hn, I wonder who got whose tongue just moments ago." Neji smirked while staring intensely at the girls. His gaze sent a chill down her spine, yet she kept her composition.

"Whatever are you talking about, _Neji-kun_," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hn,"

_TenTen lay on the bed for of couple of moments. She sighs and said, "Nothing going to change just by looking into the darkness and wishing that it would." She splashed some water on her face. "Nothing really changed...what I thought would change, didn't..."_

_She looks at her reflection in the water. Eyes fill with regret and sorrow. "I don't want this! Why does my heart still savvy at the thought of him! The thought of his touch and his eyes that gazes at me unstop. I am in love with him but still...I don't want to be!" _

_In anger, she spilled the water. Her bangs wet from the splash. Her eyes still fill with regret and sorrow. Her heart mourning. "I don't understand you at all, my heart."_

_"Talking to yourself as usual." She instantly felt her heart drop, all because of that voice. The voice that she rather not hear, now or ever again._

_Too frightening to look at those eyes that will make her lose herself, she remain turn around. "Who cares if I talk to myself?" _

_Neji sighs. He silently muttered, "Why are you still mad? It has been a long time."_

_TenTen, irritated at his muttering, turn around and snapped, "What did you just say? Say it to my face." _

_Neji didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her that he was sorry. That he longed to touch her hair. To see her smile. To make her happy again. To go back to the time they spent together beforehand._

_TenTen couldn't stand to be in the same room as Neji. She casually walk pass Neji and was about to make it out the door but something stop her. She whisked around and saw Neji's hand on her wrist. _

_She forced back a blush and snatches her arm back. In disgust, she wipes her wrist on her pant. "Don't touch me," she hissed before walking out._

_Neji look at her retreating back and sighs. "What did I just do? I didn't mean to grab her wrist. I just didn't want her to leave, that's all. Why did I grab her wrist?" He muttered, before walking in the same direction._

"Um…Let's go, girls. We had forgotten about the children." Hinata said nervously, avoiding eye contact. She reached for the door handle and slides it open.

"Wait!" Naruto reached out and grab her wrist. "Hinata, we need to talk."

Hinata fought back a blush as hard as she could. Her palm begins to feel sweaty. She holds in a breath. _What to do? I don't want to end up like last time._

_The sunrise is really nice, even when I feel so rotten. I am not ready for this. I don't want to face Naruto kun. I am still in love with me._

_Hinata was sitting on a chair near a window. The sun was beginning to come out. She could felt the warm sunlight hitting her face. She rested her head on her arms which was on the edge of the window. Her hair casually falls down on half her face._

_Naruto's voice was caught in his mouth. He was captured by her beauty. Then the sun shines on her face in a certain angle that causes his jaw to drop. "She was cute before, but now she is beautiful." he muttered silently. When he tried to get a closer look, he accidentally hit the edge of the bed with his right foot._

_Upon hearing the sound, she sharply turns her head so fast that it caused Naruto to flinch. When Hinata saw that it was Naruto, she instantly relaxed yet, when she realized that she wasn't supposes to be all relax around him, she threw him a nasty look. "Why are you here?"_

_"Hinata, I just wanted to talk. Can't we?" Naruto asked. He, slowly, took a step forward and moved his arm in front of him to show that he had no weapons. That he wasn't going to hurt her. She didn't seem to relax at all._

_"I...don't want to talk to you," she hissed. Hinata quickly looked away. She didn't want to look at him, anywhere but him. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oh no, my stuttering is coming out," she muttered. She stood up and brushed his shoulder._

_"Hinata, wait. Please, listen to me! I can explain!" Naruto shouted while blocking the door._

_She wrapped her arms around her to stop from shaking and from attacking him. She threw a really nasty glare at Naruto which stop his breathing all together. "P-please...I don't want to talk to you." she said stuttering. She lowered her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling._

_Naruto caught a tear rolling on her cheek before she lowered her eyes. The thought that he was the one who made her cry scattered his heart. He wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_Hinata gasped at this. No! No! I don't want this! She tried to break free of his grip. She pushed him up against the wall, and then she kicked him in the shin. She turns her back on him and said, "Don't be kind to me. Don't touch me. I don't want to get hurt again." She ran into the hallway with her tears following her._

_'Hinata..." He gripped his necklace that was in his pocket. She had given it to him when...they were together._

"Please, let go of my wrist please." Hinata tried her best not to stutter. She cast a look to her friends. A look that seems to say "Help me please!!"

"Naruto, let go of Hinata." TenTen said while she grabbed Naruto's arm tightly.

"I don't want to, though."

"Naruto! Don't make me hurt you!" Sakura said threaten and took a big step forward. Sakura glared at Naruto with pure hatred.

"This has become so troublesome, but to let you know, if you do anymore damage, you will be punished even more." Shikamaru said while slightly looking into Ino's eyes, then lowering them.

"We will explain things, but not to you." said Ino stepping in front of Sakura so that she won't do anything recklessly. She knew that the favor was against them and that if they attack or fight, then Tsunade wouldn't believe they have changed compare to their old self. Anyway, wasting charka and stamina on these guys aren't something they can afford right now.

"Then to who?" Sasuke said while looking for some sign that Sakura was still in love with him or even have some feeling. To his surprise, he found none. _I must have hurt her that badly…_

His onyx eyes stared her down. She shivered slightly before regaining her composition. _The eyes that I once love, now scared me to death._

"To Tsunade-sama of course." TenTen said while she pulled Naruto's arm off of Hinata's arm. "We are not obliged to explain anything to you, only to Tsunade-sama. I believe that the children are with Tsunade-sama."

"You girls have grown so much!" Tsunade said while walking into the room. She noticed Hinata shaking a bit with TenTen's arm around her, Sasuke staring at Sakura, her fist balled up and knuckles white. Ino was in front of her, trying to calm her down. Shikamaru was leaning against the bed and stared at Ino when she is not looking and Neji just watching everyone with those piecing white eyes. She also noticed Naruto looking a bit shocked.

She sweat dropped a bit. The four children casually walked in after her. "It's amazing how well you took care of the kids! They grew up really well!" She smiled.

"Of course, they are the best moms and aunts a girl could ever have." Miko said while smiling her big grin. Her white eyes smiled with her.

"Duh," Kia and Saia say in unity.

Sori rolled her eyes. "Mom, are you okay?" All of the girls only use Kaa san when their moms are in danger.

"Yea, I am fine, Sori." TenTen said while picking up her little girl. "See, everything is fine."

"Thank you so much for thinking that." said Hinata as she hugged Miko.

"Yea, thank you so much." said Ino as she kneeled down eye to eye with Saia.

"It's true though." said Saia as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Tsunade sama, we need to explain some things." Sakura said while holding Kia's hand.

"I know. Let's go into my office. You guys," she said, pointing at Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. "Come as well."

"What? No way!" Sakura shouted while slamming her right hand up against the wall.

"Tsunade sama, why?" Hinata asked in a calm voice.

"They will find out later, so why not now?"

"I do not like this idea or understand why, but I will not go against your wishes." Ino said in a slightly shaking voice yet in her voice, there was no anger.

"I see someone has changed," Tsunade glances at Ino. "while someone hasn't." Tsunade glances at Sakura.

"I do not want to be compare to her! How can I just stand here and have to explain to them, of all people!"

"Sakura, calm down. They're going to find out anyway." said TenTen. She gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Let's go inside my office. Your wounds should have healed, well most of them. Oh, you better thank the guys, they brought you here and took care of you girls."

TenTen burn eyes in Neji's back that he felt the aura and turn around. "Thanks, I guess," she said while she walk out the room toward Tsunade's office with Sori following.

"He did it on his own will, I never ask him so I am not obliged to thank him." Sakura said while dragging Kia who said, "Mom! You're pulling too hard! Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, sorry dear…" Sakura said than hesitated. "I just…" Sakura look for the right words to say. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. "don't…like these people."

"Oh," Kia wanted to ask more. She wanted to ask if one of them is her father or if they know her father. She wanted to know if they did something to hurt her mom or her aunts because the guys had such sad eyes while looking at the girls. However, she knew that she shouldn't ask because of the look in Sakura's eye.

"…Thank you very much!" Hinata said while politely bowing toward Naruto. "Um, please…excuse us.." she said while leaving the room.

"Mommy, is one of them my father?" Miko asked, she was too dense to see the look on her mother's face.

The guys were so shocked. Naruto being the stupid one said, "She doesn't have a father?"

"You don't need to know!" Hinata snapped and left, with Miko who had on a confused look.

Ino glances at Hinata's back, it was her cue to leave as well. "Nara, thanks." Ino glances at Sasuke and politely said, "Uchiha, sorry for her behavior, but who can blame her. She haven't learn any self control over her anger like I have." She stop herself from saying anymore about Sakura, if Sakura knew that she say anything about her, she would be pissed. "Like, right now I want to kick your asses so much but, hey that's not self control there and like-"

"Mom, you're talking too much. You are rambling on and on. You are nervous right?" Saia asked knowing that if Ino was rambling on and on, it means that she is nervous and doesn't know another way to leave the room.

Ino blushes and walked out the room, from the hallway she called, "We see you there."

"…They have a lot to explain." Shikamaru said while following her.

"Yea, they sure do!" Naruto shouted before running like crazy to the office.

Neji and Sasuke nodded and follow Shikamaru in their own pace which is really slow.

"This is going to be a long day." Tsuande said while sighing and shaking her head.

_**Author Notes: Finish! How was that? I thought it was better than the chapters before! I hope you enjoy it! Expect the next chapter in a week or 2. It takes me a long time to write one chapter. This one took me 8 days. Writer Block sucks!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Hey! Sorry again for not updating in a while! New chapter Yay! I did promise you guys! I hope you like it! How do you think of the girls' personality? I don't know if I want Sasuke and Sakura to be together. What do you think? I made her have so much anger and everything so I am not sure if she could open her heart again. I don't know!! Well, enjoy**

_**I always forget to say that I don't own anything. This is just for fun**_

**Chapter 8**

"What have you been doing over the past 6 years?" Tsunade asked while she took her seat. "How did you raise the girls so well?"

TenTen sighs, seeing that no one wanted to say anything she step in. "Well…we got out food from the wild. Catching deer or we went fishing…" TenTen hesitated. She didn't want to reveal too much.

Hinata saw that TenTen didn't know what else to say, she step in. "We…had a job to make money and…umm…"

"We ran a Ramen shop!!" shouted Ino as she tried to covered for Hinata. Her stupidity only made things worst. The girls all sighed and slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"…….We…didn't…do-" Miko started to say yet was cut off by Saia. "Shh," she said while covering her mouth. "Mhmmm!!"

"Oh sorry," she said while taking her hand off. Miko threw a glare at Saia but nodded to show that she understood.

"A ramen shop?? For real!!" shouted Naruto so excited and obvious to Miko's comment and to the lying tone.

_They really are similar. Dense like her father. _Tsunade thought and sighed.

"No, duh, they were lying obviously." Sasuke said in a you're-so-stupid tone.

"Girls, I think it's better for you to tell the truth."

"…You're right." TenTen said and looked toward the girls. "Well…we were bounty hunters."

"I see you made money catching criminals. How did you get so strong?"

The girls slightly stop breathing altogether. They did say they were going to explain things, but not how they survive in the wild, nor how they got so strong.

"Mom?" Sori looked at TenTen who was usually so composed, yet now she had that distant shock look. "Auntie?" She questioned them.

"Are you alright?" Kia asked in which she actually meant "Hurry up and say something that won't reveal us too much."

Ino quickly got her breath back. "We train with someone called Kira, "she explained without revealing Kira's real name. "She helped us and taught us many things…"

Hinata gathered her thoughts and bit her lip. "Yes, she took care of us. She was a healer and taught us ways to survive the wild." Hinata said while being extra careful as not to say the wrong thing.

Sakura and TenTen let loose the breath they were holding in. "They're right. We had the children shortly after we left the village and Kira helped us raised the children since we had no clue how to care for babies."

Miko nodded and exclaimed, "They took really good care of us and Kira was a really nice lady." A huge smile begin to spread on her face and her eye brighten up talking about one of her most favorite people in the world, besides her mom, aunts and friends of course.

"They taught us respect, what is right from wrong and how to love. They gave all of us enough love that having not a father didn't feel as lonely." Sori said with her usual blank face which really brought doubt to everyone. Usually, someone would say this in an almost sad way, but this girl just said it like she didn't care.

Sakura smiled her small smile. She tucked a stray hair behind her head. "Than, we kind of ran into trouble." She grin a dangerous smile. "We got out of it just fine, so don't worry."

"But their friends and families wanted to get us. The only way was though the children." TenTen finished for Sakura who let out an "oops" but she left out that part on purpose.

"So, even for 5 years they continued to chase us." Ino let out a big sigh and shake her head. "Even though…they know we can kick their butts any day."

"Right? They think they can catch us, but even we are stronger than them. They are weak." Kia said while smiling her small grin.

"You are so right, Kia chan." Saia said while she high five her.

"No wonder…they were trying to catch us and always chasing us…but I thought it was because of…" Miko said but than a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up." Sori said while covering her mouth. She removed her hand and look at Miko with a look that clearly says "Don't say another word."

"…Fine." Miko said while she shivered. Miko knew not to question Sori or to anger her anymore. Sori is really scary while she is mad, but than again she is always scary. However, all the children were best of friends.

"But, they no longer are chasing us. We…made a deal with them." Hinata said while quickly covering up the fact that they were indeed still chasing them. They need a place to stay low in for a bit and the children were tired from always being in alerted, in fact all of them needed it.

"That's right. We became allies with them and made peace." Sakura understand what Hinata was trying to do and quickly back her up.

"Yes, is it okay if we stay her for maybe 2 weeks?" Ino asked politely without sounding too eager.

"I see…well this is your hometown…so I don't see why you can not but…people might not like that you left for so long." Tsunade said while putting on a thinking pose.

"Yes, but we got your permission though."

"That's true, but they don't see the reason why you left for that long. Even I didn't think you would stay for that long."

"You never gave us a time limit. We just wanted to stay here for a week, at least. See our families and friends again." Ino said while trying to calm herself down. Shouting and screaming will not help them in this situation.

"Okay…than. I have no right to refuse to let you stay, but…there is one condition."

"What's the condition…?" Sakura said while forcing her anger down.

"You have to have bodyguards…people who stay with you while you are here."

The girls looked at each other in shock. "…W-Why?" Hinata managed to spit out.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I don't really believe your story…some of it but I think there are still some things you are hiding."

"…I see…if we do not agree to these conditions…we can't stay?" TenTen, still in shock, asked.

"Yea…I'm sorry." Tsuande said while rubbing her temple.

The girls looked at each other. Hinata nodded to show that they had no choice. They needed a place to stay, to rest. They really need it. Ino nodded and the others nodded. "Okay…we agree."

"Okay. Shikamaru, you are to be bodyguard for Ino and Saia, your daughter."

"Tsuande sama!" Ino shouted and she quickly looked at Shikamaru who had a look of pure surprised. She looked at Saia and kneeled down. "I am so sorry, Saia. I am so sorry!"

Saia had a look of surprise and kind of relief. "I always wondered who my father was, but…I had a feeling…that he was my father. I can understand why you didn't tell me…" Saia looked at Shikamaru and said, "Even if you are my father by blood, I will never acknowledge you as my father!"

Shikamaru looked from Ino to Saia. He was shocked that this little girl was his. He felt relief that the girl wasn't another man's daughter but…the outburst she said to him…really hurt and brought him back to reality.

"Naruto, you are to be bodyguard to Hinata and Miko…who is your daughter as well."

"NANI!!" Naruto and Miko shouted at the top of their lungs.

"How am I related to this brat who shouts so much!!" Naruto shouted while throwing a disbelief look at Miko.

"How am I related to this guy who has no common sense, stupid and weaker than me?" Miko shouted and threw a disbelief look at Naruto. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other with a look of pure hatred.

"I am so sorry Miko…I never told you." Hinata said while hugging Miko really tight.

"Mom, its fine. I always wanted a father, but you was great as being both." Miko said while smiling that big grin of hers. She laughs really loud and said, "He is not my father, I do not accept him."

"Way to go!" Saia said while jumping to Miko's side and they high five each other.

"Neji, be TenTen's bodyguard and-" Tsunade said, but a voice interrupted her sentence.

"He's my father right?" Sori said, while looking at Neji. "Mom, it's okay. I know you are sorry. I knew he was my father from the start, but that doesn't mean he is."

"Thank you…Sori." TenTen said, while hugging Sori.

"Let me guess, that emo guy over there is my mom and mine bodyguard and he is also my father right?"

"Yes…" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Sorry, Kia." Sakura said while holding Kia's hand.

"Let get this straight." Kia turned and looked at Sasuke. "I don't acknowledge you as a father, nor do I want you to be one. Don't try to be all father on me, okay? You just be shut down."

"Tsunade sama…I have a request. Can we have this one day to ourselves to visit family?" Hinata asked, hoping she would agree. This would give the girls one day to prepare for the week of the guys hanging around them.

"I'm sorry, girls…but no… You can still visit though. The only time you are alone is when you are asleep, but we have to put a device on you that will beep if you leave the village."

"Okay than." Hinata sighed and gave a sorry look to the rest of the girls. "I want to go visit Kiba and Shino."

"Okay…They should be training altogether at the plains." Naruto said.

"Let's go." The girls turned to leave, but the guys didn't follow. "Are you coming or what!" Ino shouted.

"We're coming! Troublesome women." Shikamaru said, waiting for the rage of Ino but instead, he got the rage of someone else.

"Shut up! Don't call auntie troublesome!" Miko shouted back at Shikamaru. Miko grabbed Hinata's hand in one and Ino's hand in the other one.

"You are so childish." Kia said while laughing.

"At least, I feel the love of two people. If I had 2 more, I would hold all auntie and mom's hands."

"Whatever," Kia smiled and laughed while Miko stuck out her tongue.

"…What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know." Shikamaru replied with a blank stare. Neji and Sasuke both nodded as they headed after the girls.

"Kiba kun! Shino kun!!" Hinata shouted as soon as she saw her "guy" best friends.

Kiba and Shino looked toward the voice and relaxed. Hinata was still the same old Hinata, only she was cold toward the four. Once Hinata saw that she had their attention, she waved and smiled at them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba said while he casually shake the top of her head, but after her realizes what he was doing, he blushed and said, "Sorry, Hinata."

"It's fine, I love it when you do it to me when we were younger."

"Hinata."

"Shino kun!" Hinata exclaimed loudly and she hugged them both.

TenTen smiled at them, "Where's Lee?" she asked as she waved.

"Who calls me!" Rock Lee jumped out from behind the rock. "It's the beautiful youthful TenTen!!"

TenTen smiled and laughed when he ran over, hugged the living crap out of her and start saying all these things about "youth" and "flower" and "beautiful."

"I really miss you, Lee." TenTen said as her grin expanded a bit. "It's really nice that you haven't change. I miss your youthfulness."

"Oh, my beautiful flower! Thank you so much to hear such words from your lips! How I miss you so!"

"Aww Lee, you don't miss me?" Sakura said teasing Lee.

"My beautiful cherry blossom! How can I ever forget about you? How I miss you so!!" Rock Lee shouted and ran toward Sakura, however Sakura jumped out of the way and he hit a tree.

"Choji!!" Ino shouted so loud and waved. "I miss you!!"

"Ino,….hi."

"That's all!! We never saw each other for like 6 years and that's all you say to me?" Ino said while pouting her lips and pretend to sulk.

"Sorry, Ino…I don't know what to say."

"It's fine!! I am glad to see you, doing so well."

"I am so sorry, Kiba kun." Hinata clapped her hands together and put on a sorry look. "That the girls put you in that barrier."

"Yea, sorry Lee and Choji." Ino said while smiling a sorry smile.

"It's fine, Hinata!" Kiba laughed and shake her hair again.

"Demo! I know how you love to do that, but stop it already!!" she shouted and pretends to look mad.

"Gomen, Gomen." Kiba grinned and let out a laugh.

"Mommy! He's really funny!!" Miko shouted.

Hinata laughed, while Shino smiled a small, a very small, smile. Being together with her best guy friends was so fun. They just clicked and everything was back to normal. Nothing really changed between them, and she was glad_. I don't want anymore to change...no more… _She was glad to be back for this very reason. So glad even when it caused her pain...it was worth it...Hinata let out a sign and said, "Gomenasai Kiba kun, Shino kun. It's getting late. It is almost Miko's bedtime."

"Bye Bye, Uncle Kiba, Uncle Kiba!"

"Uncle?" Kiba and Shino both looked at each other and laughed. "Be good now, okay?" Kiba winked at Miko. "Take care of your mother."

"I will!!"

Ino smiled at Choji. "I see you around, okay?" She winked at him and laughs. Ino was relieved that he never mentioned anything about her leaving or about Shikamaru. Choji is always one of the best people to be around. He never asks anything awkward. He knows what not to ask.

"He is nice." Saia said, while smiling when her mother's face light up.

"Yes, I know." She smiled and laughed when Choji blushed really red at the comment. "See ya, around!"

"Yea, Bye!"

"Lee, we have to go. Bye!" TenTen said.

"Bye, my beautiful flower and bye to you my cherry blossom!!" Rock Lee shouted youthfully and posed.

TenTen loved the fact that he can always be youthful, no matter what. He makes her forget a lot of her problems, because his smile always makes her smile as well. The same goes for Sakura. She is extremely flattered that he like her, I mean a nice guy who knows how to have fun, oh yea.

"Bye." Kia said while Kia nodded.

"See you okay?" Sakura said and smiled.

"Bye my beautiful flower and cherry blossom!!"

The sky was getting really dark. You could barely see the sun under the horizon. It was there, but all cover up behind the trees and the hokage statute.

The girls were walking through the woods and were heading toward the nearest hotel. The boys were following them, but from like a couple of feet away. They were that far that they couldn't make out what the girls were saying to each other.

"Will we really safe here?" Miko whispered, while she kept on looking back.

"Stop looking back!" Kia hissed.

"Of course, we'll be right?" Saia asked, while looking at her mommy and aunt's face.

"Honestly...I don't know, honey. I don't know." Ino said quietly.

"...They are still after us?" Sori spoke up as soon as Ino finished.

"Yes, dear. They are, but hopefully they will not attack Konoha." Hinata said. She gave a weak smile.

"We will never let them get you...even if we have to die in your place." Sakura said in such a serious tone that it scared even Sori.

"Sakura! Don't say that!!" Ino said while casting a look at the guys and turning back to the children. "We will protect you with our lives, even if we have to die, but that will never happen."

"They won't follow us here right?" Miko questioned again.

"We can only hope. We can only hope." Hinata said, while looking at the sky and smiling a weak smile.

**Author's Note: Hey! What do you think? I really like it. Gomenasai for not getting it in by 2 weeks. Sorry! Oh yea, I don't know how my other chapter was all underlined because I never underlined anything in it, so sorry for that. I get ****you the next chapter in at least 2 weeks. Enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hi! This is redangel12! I am so sorry I took so long! It took me a week longer because I made it so much longer than the other chapters! Excuses, excuses I know. . Well enjoyed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I never put one up, but to let everyone knows nothing belongs to me. Well…some of the moves…and the children do I guess.**_

**Chapter 9**

The sun peeked out of the horizon and shine its rays though the village of Konoha. As many are sleeping, there were a few who were up, including Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and Ino.

"Mommy?" Miko asked, while she rubbed her eyes and carry her blanket.

"Shhh. Just go back to bed, okay? You can wake up later." Hinata said while lifting her off her feet and gently placed her back in bed, however Miko was still awake.

"Mommy…we're going…right?" Saia asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She pulled the blanket off her head.

"Yes…it has been 2 weeks. We can't put Konoha in danger anymore." Ino said while she packed her things. _I don't want the place that I grew to love…to be destroy. Anything, but that._

"They will find us, any day now." TenTen added, while she cleaned her weapons that was stained with blood. The blood of the people who were chasing them were on her weapons.

"They may even know that we are here." Sakura said, while she folded her clothes. She took a long glance outside the window, than she resumed packing.

"Two weeks went by really really fast." Kia said to her mother, as she looks in her mother's face for anything. An expression at least. Seeing no expression, she sighed and begins to pack her clothes.

_Mother…you really don't want to leave, do you? _Kia thought as she stuck a glance at Sakura and quickly looks down when Sakura look in her direction.

"Mom, does Sasuke or any of the others know that we are leaving?" Kia asked while she bit her lip. Her expression changed to one of chock and horror, but it quickly was removed. Leaving no trace of the expression ever happening.

"No, why do you ask?" Sakura said while she tried her best keeping a straight face.

"…" Kia didn't know what to say.

"Just wondering, Auntie." Miko smiled really sweetly at Sakura, which also made Sakura smiled back at her. Miko saw that Kia was tongue tied and decided to help her out, friends help each other out right?

"Oh, okay. I'll be making breakfast than." Sakura said while she stood up and moved to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kia muttered as soon as Sakura left. Hearing this, Miko beamed up and smiled.

"Oh, no." Ino groaned and put her right hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I don't want to eat her cooking, today of all days." Ino sighed. "Hinata, maybe you can cook?" Ino asked hoping that she would say yes. She had this "please, please will you do it for me" look.

Hinata smiled and said, "I love to, but you know how Sakura gets when she doesn't get a chance to cook on her day."

"What am I going to do now? If I eat her cooking today, I will die." Ino sighed really loud and fell to her back. She put her right hand to her forehead, palm up.

"Just throw it out when you are not looking." Saia said in response to her mother's question. "I do it all the time." Saia said, while she looks for any signs of Sakura. Seeing that Sakura was still in the kitchen, humming to a song, she sighed in relief.

Not to be mean or anything, but Sakura can not cook. Well, she can, but she doesn't notice when things are burned or raw. She put too much salt in or too much sugar. The girls are scared to eat her cooking, but if no one eats it, she throws a big fit. The thing is you don't want to see her in a fit ever. Never get on her bad side as Ino have showed, but than again Ino also gave Sakura a piece of her mind.

"Saia, that's not really nice." TenTen scolded playfully and she put her hand on Saia's head, messing it up.

"It's true though." Sori said.

"I know, but still…"

"But still what?" Sakura said while holding a frying pan in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" TenTen said nervously. It's not that she is afraid of Sakura, but rather stays out of an argument and rather that she wasn't the source of her rage.

"What's true?" Sakura asked again.

"You don't need to know, Sakura. It's not important." Hinata said while smiling. Her eyes seem to say "It's nothing important."

Sakura relaxed and smiled. "I thought you were talking about my cooking again. I mean if you were…hmmm let's not think about it okay?"

"Yea….Is breakfast finished?"

"Yup, come on! Let's eat. We need to catch up." Sakura said while pointing the frying pan toward the direction of the table.

"What happened with you, Hinata? On that one day we all went different ways. "Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Why me first?" Hinata asked with confusion in her eyes.

"I know you won't make a fuss." Sakura said, while she bit into her toast.

"Hmm…I went to visit my father and sister…." Hinata said while trailing off. She casually took a sip of her tea.

"How did it go?" TenTen asked as her eyes were still widen from the shock.

"Well…"

"_Come on Miko." Hinata said as she gently grasped Miko's hand and led her toward the direction of the Hyuga manor. As they approached a fork, Hinata was going to the right; however Miko wanted to go left._

"_Miko, it's this way." Hinata said as she kneeled down and pointed toward the manor which was barely visible._

"_I don't want to go…there." Miko said as she tried to break away from her mother's grasp._

"_Why not?" Hinata asked, ignoring her child's pled._

"_They caused you so much pain! They belittled you and talk trash about you! They call you weak!" Miko shouted in her mother's face. Days and days, she would see her mother cry when she believed everyone was sleeping, but in truth everyone knew that she cried. They didn't want to tell her because than Hinata would be really sad._

"_Miko…" Mother let her hand go and she put her right hand on her cheek. "Thank you, but I have no choice."_

"_Yes, you do! You can take the left road now! Pretend you're never going to the Hyuga manor!" Miko shouted as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Her eyes held on to a duh look._

_Naruto, who was about 5 feet away, listened to everything that Miko was saying and he kind of agreed with her. He knew a bit of how they treated Hinata, especially when Neji fought her and almost killed her. He was amazed at her courage, standing up for herself and all, but right now he thinks that Hinata is just being foolish._

"_She's right…Don't act like the tough guy!" Naruto commented, as his eyes show worry._

"…_I guess, but this is something I have to do." Hinata said, as she saw the worry in his eyes._

_It was really strange, but their relationship is most likely the best out of the girls. True, there is still some hatred and some anger between the two, but they really improved. Naruto wasn't forceful unto Hinata, like making her spill anything. He was really gentle and never yells at her or anything and she came to appreciated that. He really have matured over the 6 years they been apart. Still, they were mere strangers and hold no other relationship, well maybe friends but nothing more._

"_Why? You don't need to see them! They don't need to know that you came back! You don't have to do this. Please reconsider!" Miko shouted really loud. Tears were already dripping down her cheek. _

"_Miko, I'm really sorry, but like I have said before. This is something I have to do. To resolve so I have no more regrets. I want to show them that they were wrong. That I am not weak, rather strong and changed the way they looked at me. I know that they have replaced me as heir but right now that doesn't mean to me. I just want to show that that I am a better person." Hinata said as she gently wipe her tears. "Do you understand?" Hinata asked as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks._

_Miko nodded and told her, "You're strong, mommy! Stronger than anyone! You and aunties are all strong!" _

"_Thank you. Let's go, okay?" She said to Miko and stood up. She nodded at Naruto to followed and gave him a look that says "Thank you for worrying but don't get in the way of what I am about to do."_

_Naruto returned the gesture with a nod of his own. He understood but that doesn't mean he had to like it. _

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? "Two people asked as they approached the manor._

"_I am here to see my father Hiashi Hyuga. Tell him that Hinata Hyuga request to see him." Hinata said with an air of confidence._

"_Hinata Hyuga! Aren't you dead? I went to your funeral and everything! I cried for your sake!" One of the people said in horror._

"…_Remi san right?" Hinata asked uncertainly._

"_Yes, that's right! Your father says that you were dead. Every staff and branch family was filling with sorrow. The main branch wasn't that…sad. Gomenasai to tell you that."_

"_It's fine. I don't mind. I already knew how much they disliked me, but thank you." Hinata smiled at Remi. Remi was like an older brother she never had; he was there for her when she was being yelled at by her father. Remi was part of the branch family, though but Hinata treated him with kindness._

"_He's in a meeting." said the other one as his eyes also shone with happiness. _

"_Thank you, Yuki san." Hinata remember Yuki. He was also part of the branch family, yet he was so nice to her. He didn't treated her any different because she was part of the main family._

_Yuki smiled at her and said, "Welcome back…are you going to take your place as heir? Hanabi is such a horrible leader! She is so cruel. Always using the seal curse on us, when she doesn't get her way."_

"_Hanabi? She was…such a nice girl…so nice and cute." Hinata said, as she remembers her younger sister who always wanted to cling unto her and show her love._

"_Not anymore. She was influenced by Hiashi sama. She was the only one of the main family to grieve for you. She was depressed for days, however one day she changed completely and took her spot as heir." Yuki said as he and Remi exchanged looks._

"_I see. Well, thank you so much. This is my daughter, Miko." She gestured to the little girl next to her._

"_Nice to meet you Miko, chan." Remi and Yuki said at the same time. "She looks just like you and umm…Naruto." Remi added as she looks from Hinata and Miko._

_Instantly Miko turned a shade of bright pink. "I do not look like that, that thing." She shouted. "I will never acknowledge him as a father! He is only here because he has to follow us everywhere we go!"_

'_Hai, hai." Yuki said amused by Miko. "I believe he is finish with the meeting so go on ahead."_

"_Thank you, Remi san. Yuki san."_

_She walked right in the building while Miko and Naruto followed. She took a left, than a right than a left another left and a right and stop right in front of a double door._

"_Mommy?" Miko asked as she looks at her expression. "How do you know they be in here?" _

_Hinata smiled down at her child, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I traced Hanabi chan's charka." Hinata knocked on the door twice and step back waiting for a reply._

"_Come in." said an icy female voice._

_Hinata opened both of the doors and walked in. Miko followed her into while Naruto didn't want to go in but he went in afterward._

"_Who are you?" a girl obviously Hanabi said to Hinata._

"_Hanabi chan? You've grown so much!" Hinata exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Hanabi is 17 years old and haven't really changed much. Her hair is still brown and long. Her eyes still were white like a Hyuga but instead of the kind look she had before, she had on a cold hard look that if looks can kill, hers mostly likely would._

"…_Hinata…onee chan?" Hanabi stuttered as she looked at Hinata. _

"_Yep, the one and only." Hinata smiled brightly toward Hanabi. She really miss Hanabi._

"_Aren't you dead?" Hanabi managed to spit out. To her knowledge, Hinata, her only sister who shown her the love of a mother, who cares fore her all the time and worry about her. The Hinata who was supposed to be dead as she was told her father, Hiashi. Her Hinata that was claimed to be lost forever._

"_No, I was wondering why people thought I was dead. I guess father told everyone that I was dead." Hinata said while she look her at father with a small grin._

_Her father, who was totally shocked, stood up and shouted, "What are you doing here? Hanabi is heir not you! You're the one who ran off!"_

"_Hinata onee chan? Is that true?" Hanabi asked, while her voice turn soft. She couldn't believe that her sister without telling her._

"_I wrote you a letter…didn't you get it?" Hinata asked, but when she saw Hanabi's expression, she glared at her father. "You took it right!"_

"_Yes, if she has no distractions than she would become a grand leader unlike you!"_

"_I hate you so much!" Hanabi said at Hiashi and threw him a death glare._

"_Father, I will not stay here and let you bully me any longer! I challenge you to a duel!" Hinata said, as her father gasped and than laughed._

"_You? You think you can beat me? A failure? You're not even stronger than Hanabi!" Hiashi spat out as he locked eyes with Hinata._

"_I would like to get this over with, however if I want, I want one last request." Hinata asked as the atmosphere became to tense._

_She wants to be heir… This was the thought that went though everyone's mind, even Neji's. _

"_One last request?" Hanabi questioned Hinata. "What do you mean by one last request?"_

"_I am leaving the clan. Once, this is over. I am never coming back to this clan. The name Hyuga will remained but I refused to be apart of this clan anymore."_

_Hanabi gasped and put her hands to her mouth, but quickly regain her composition. Everyone gasped as well, even Naruto. They didn't expect to hear this from a Hyuga. No one ever wanted to leave the Hyuga clan. No one._

"_Fine. I will give you anything you want. Let's get this over with." Hiashi said as he stood up and headed toward the door. "Hanabi, you judged the fight."_

"_Yes, father." Hanabi said, she looked at Hinata with the corner of her eyes. Her only sister will be lost to her forever._

_Hinata followed her father toward the training grounds. Everyone stood to the side and than Hanabi cleared her throat and said, "The battle will end as soon as one cannot fight anymore, or dies. Now, begin!" _

_Hinata slowly took out a ribbon and blindfolded herself. Hiashi snarled and launched at her, forgetting that he should wait for the opponent's move and being rash can cost the battle, however, as soon as he saw Hinata put on the blindfold, his pride was injured. No one insulted Hiashi Hyuga. No one._

_Hinata, sensing his chakra and hearing the "loud" steps he took, did a quick pivot and kicked him in the back. "Don't be so rash." _

_Hiashi regained his position and put one hand in front of him and the other in the back of him._

"_So you are confident with the gentle fist than." Hinata smirked as she did the same position as Hiashi._

_(Imagine Neji and Hinata's fight. I changed some things around, but this fight is not mine… .)_

_Hiashi brought his right hand towards Hinata's face who in turn ducked and aimed for her father stomach. He blocked her right hand with his left arm and brought his right hand toward Hinata. She spinned around, than aimed her right hand toward his back. He in turn spinned and Hinata's charka just barely missed him. Taking in Hinata's shocked look, he rammed his arm into her stomach, than he smashed his other arm at her shoulder so that charka cannot flow from that arm. He quickly did it to the other shoulder._

"_Mommy!" Miko gasped as she saw her mother get striked by her "grandfather."_

_In a few seconds, Miko's frown slowly turn into a smirk. "Nice." _

"_Nice? What are you talking about, kid?" Naruto asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes._

"_One, don't call me kid and Two you will find out soon enough." Miko said as she focused on the match._

_Naruto slightly nodded and also turned to the battle._

"_See? You are still as weak as before. You've never changed." Hiashi said, smirking toward Hinata who was holding her stomach, which was bleeding._

"_It's your lost, father. You've never saw what happening right under your nose." She smirked as she disappeared. A puddle of water appeared right in the place of Hinata._

"_You never saw that I was here all along." Hinata called out from the tree she was sitting in. "Here I am." _

_She jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her father. Both perfectly and gracefully. She whispered softly to the water. "Thank you." Then she slowly did a hand sign and the water floated back toward the pond._

"_No more tricks." She laughed as she said this. "Let do this for real." She smirked and got in position. _

"_I knew it. She was so slow." Miko exclaimed as she sat down next to her supposedly aunt. She smirked and decided to play around a bit. "Nee, Hanabi chan? Can I call you that?"_

"…_Yea, but who are you?" Hanabi looked at Miko at the corner of her eyes. She didn't really noticed Miko, meaning she didn't noticed how similar she looked to Hinata. She was too focused in the match._

_Hinata strike her father's arm gently, than spun when her father strike his arm out. She blocked his kick and aimed at his leg. She ducked and than sifted ever so slightly so that her father's hand barely touch her._

"_Oh? I am your niece." Miko smirked as she saw Hanabi quickly turned around, forgetting all about the match. "Is that so surprising that I am her daughter?" _

"…_Yes." She paused as she threw a look toward the match and faced her. "How do you know me?"_

"_Mom always told me about the sister that she love and left behind. The sister she loved so much." Miko smirked seeing the surprised look in her eyes. "She still love you."_

"…_I see. I…always wanted to see her." She said, as Hinata grabbed his arm and flipped him. Hiashi quickly stood up and strike his right arm toward her. She did a backflip._

"_It's look like we getting nowhere with gentle fist fighting. Let's play for real." She said as she did some hand signs. Water of the Foribbeoan Flower._

_Water shot out from all direction, somehow forming a flower. Hiashi spun quickly doing rotation._

"_She did too…The only person she mentioned. Why do you care for her so much? She is…only a sister to you."_

"_No…she was a mother I never had. More than a sister." Hanabi said as she gazed at her niece who look very much like Hinata and Naruto, the one standing next to her._

_Don't tell me that…he is the father??_

"_I do not acknowledge him as a father. He is the very reason why she left." Miko said, as she locked eyes with Hanabi, who was surprised that she knew what she was thinking._

_Hinata slapped the earth, causing it to rumbled underneath his feet. The earth threw itself around Hiashi who stuggled but couldn't break free. _

"_I win. You have no more charka and can not move. You do not want me to kill you, do you?" She laughed and gestured toward Hanabi, who cleared her voice and called out, "The winner is Hinata Hyuga."_

_Everyone was in shocked. There is no way that this girl who was so weak before, could beat the former heir to the Hyuga clan. _

"_What do you want?" Hiashi spat out as she unleash her jutsu._

"_Anything right?" She asked._

"_Yes, anything you want! Even if you want to be heir, which you do not want to be."_

"_Well, there is something I want. Call Yuki and Remi in please." She said, while she put her finger to her chin in her "thinking' mode._

"_Call them." Hanabi ordered and they were brought to her._

"_You called?" They asked as they bowed toward her._

"_She wanted you guys." Hanabi gestured toward Hinata._

"_Well, you know what I want?" Hanabi shake their head. "I want the cursed seal to be removed. Permantly."_

"_What?" Hiashi said in horror. Everyone gasped. All the branch family looked shocked. The elders gasped and looked at each other in horror._

"_You heard me." Hinata smirked toward the people and laughed. "Are you too speechless or what?"_

"_Mommy!!" Miko shouted to Hinata as she ran all the way to her mother. "You did great! Now, no one has to suffered because of the curse right?"_

"_Yep, they have no choice, but to listen to this one last request." Hinata said smirking. "Will you undo it? A deal is a deal."_

"…_How will we save the secret of the Byakuaen?"_

"_All you have to do is removed it. No more death toward the branch family. If they die, the secret will also die, but you can't do any more damage toward them."_

_The elders nodded and did some hand signs. The mark was modified into a totally different sign. "Happy now?"_

"_Yep! It's late now. I have to go. But I want to ask you one question." Hinata asked._

"_What?" Hiashi snarled._

"_What happen to mother?" Hinata asked. "I know she didn't die by sickness. She was never sick!" Hinata shouted._

"…_She was murdered by the Yabai clan." He muttered. "They wanted the secret of the Byrakuen and they wanted your necklace."_

"_I see…bye bye Hanabi chan."_

"_Bye…Hinata…onee chan…" Hanabi said while tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks. She made no movement to wiping it away, nor to hide them. She just stared at the direction Hinata is going._

"Hinata, you finally did it!" TenTen said in pure happiness. She knew all the problems that Hinata had from the Hyuga clan.

"But…the Yabai clan? You too?" Ino asked in horror.

"What do you mean by "you too?" Sakura asked.

"Well…something happened when…I went to the flower shop." Ino said as she began to tell her story.

"_It's a beautiful place where there are flowers everywhere." She exclaimed as she continued to describe the flower shop. "There are all kind of flowers! Roses, daisys, snowdrops, tuilps, and they even have orange lilies!" _

_Saia nodded and smiled. "I love lilies! This must be a very nice place, mom."_

"_Yes, it is. This is one of the most treasured places in my entire life. I love it here,. It's my home, you know?" Ino asked with a huge smile on her face. "I am sure you will love it there."_

"_You bet! I love flowers. They are amazing especially when they finished being polluted by the bees."_

"_Huh? What…do you mean?" Ino questioned with a confused look on her face. _

"…_You don't know what that means?"_

"_Oh! Now I remembered!" Ino smiled at Saia. "See, I am not dumb at all!" _

"_She need help." Shikamaru muttered as he continued following them toward the flower shop._

"_Oh! Was that TenTen, Sori and Neji?" Ino asked as they whisked by her._

"_I believe it was, mommy." Saia said as she stood on her tip toes._

"_Well, I wonder why they was running." Ino added._

"_Never mind them. Let's go to the flower shop!" Saia said. _

_They continued to walk, hand in hand. "Here we are!" Ino said as she stopped in front of a flower shop that said "Yamanaka Flower Shop." _

"_We are finally here!" She shouted as she threw her hands in the air in happiness. "I miss this place so much!" _

"_Yea, yea. Let's just go in okay?" Saia said as she opened the door and stepped in. Ino followed her inside and Shikamaru afterward._

"_Okaa san? Otou san?" She called in the shop. The shop was in perfect condition. The flowers were still here and all watered and bright. _

"_Yes?" A voice called out. A woman came in from the back door. Her face all wore out from stress and sorrow, but she looked really healthy._

"_Okaa san…" Ino said as soon as she saw her. "I'm back." _

"_Ino…that's you?" Kaori Yamanaka said as she saw Ino standing there in front of her. It was like a dream. Ino, her only daughter is back…She haven't been killed or injured or anything! She was so happy. So fill with happiness. She went over to Ino and slapped her cheek._

"_Oww! Okaa san!" Ino said as she rubbed her cheek where she was slapped. A red mark was forming. _

"_That's what you get for leaving without word!" Kaori said, but than she hugged her. "You're alright! Thank so much!"_

"_Okaa san! I miss you too!" Ino said as she returned the hug._

"_I can see where Ino got her personality." Shikamaru muttered as he watch Kaori mad than all happy in seconds. "Troublesome women." He muttered._

"_Okaa san, this is Saia. She's my daughter." Ino said as she broke the hug and show her Saia._

_Her eyes widen in shock. "My granddaughter? She looks just like you!" Kaori said as she hugged Saia._

"_Grandmother!" Saia said as she returned the hug._

"_Who's the father?" Kaori asked as she looked at Saia to Shikamaru._

"_I have no father!" She hissed as she stormed off to look at the lilies._

"_Sighs, Gomenasai Okaa san. She get a little edgy on this topic."_

"_A little?" Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow. _

"_Okay a lot!" Ino hissed at Shikamaru. "Anyway, let just say he is the father, but I do not want him to raise my child and she doesn't accept him as a father!" _

_Ino begin to muttered "Calm down, calm down! Anger calm down!"_

"_Gomenasai for before." She smiled at Shikamaru and her mother._

"_Wow, dear. You've grown!" Kaori said as she smiled warmly at Ino._

"_What happen to Otou san?" Ino asked as she looked around for him._

_Kaori flinched and bowed her head. "He…is dead." _

"_What! You're joking right? He can't be dead!" Ino shouted as tears blinked though the corner of her eyes. "He can't be!" _

"_I'm sorry, Ino. I'm really am." Kaori said as tears leaked though her eyes and fell on the ground. "I couldn't do anything to help him…"_

"_Okaa san…? What happened to Otou san…?" Ino asked as she caught the expression of her mother._

"_He was killed…by the…" Kaori stopped. Ino leaned in close. "By…the Yabai clan."_

"…_Why?!" She asked as her breathing became uneven. The Yabai clan was the people who have been chasing after them._

"_They wanted the bracelet on your wrist." She said as her eyes gazed toward the bracelet. _

"_I'm so sorry, honey." She smiled weakly as she hugged her again._

"_Mommy…will you be alright?" Saia asked._

"_Yea…Hopefully…" Ino said as she tried to smile but she find that she couldn't. Her face betrayed her and tears flow out from her eyes. She didn't even try to wipe it or hide it away. _

"I'm so sorry, Ino chan." Hinata said. She stood up, taking graceful steps toward Ino. Wrapping her arm around Ino and hugging her tightly. "I am so sorry. The same happened with your father as with my mother."

"Sorry Ino." Sakura said as she turn her attention toward her plate.

"The same happened with you guys too? The same with mine..." TenTen exclaimed.

_TenTen walked along the path toward the grave. Sori and Neji followed. Neji was about 10 feet away from her, while Sori was right next to her. TenTen squeezed Sori's hand and gave her a small smile. Sori nodded and looked ahead. Sori tighten her grip when the grave came into view. She sensed TenTen stiffen. _

"_Mom, are you okay?" _

"_Fine. I'll be fine." She muttered as she continued along the path, looking for the right grave. _

_She finally stopped at the grave which bore the name "Tsurugi" where a lady was resting flowers on top of it. The lady bowed her head toward the grave and turned to leave. Her eyes drifted from the ground into TenTen's eyes. With a gasp, she dropped her basket. She covered her mouth with one hand while her eyes were in a bemused state._

"_TenTen sama." She whispered, but when she saw TenTen's eyes begin to squirt, she hurried away._

"_We have to follow her! She knows who you are!" Sori exclaim rather coldly._

"_Okay." TenTen said as she nodded in agreement._

_They chased after her. They ran down the street passing Hinata and Miko. They ran pass the flower shop where Ino and Saia was. They passed the training grounds where Sakura and Kia was. _

"_This is enough!" TenTen shouted as she threw a small dagger at the lady, barely missing her by a inch. The lady froze up and really to shake really hard._

"_You are really like her." She said as TenTen approached her. _

"_Like who?" TenTen growled as she looked in the eyes of the lady who was on the ground with her back to the tree. She was surrounded by TenTen, Sori and even Neji._

"_Your parents…" She whispered softly._

"_You knew my parents?" She gasped as she dropped to the ground. "You really know them? How are they? Why did they leave me?" _

"…_I can't tell you that. Not here anyway." She said as she tried to get away while TenTen was on the ground._

"_Is there anywhere we can talk?" TenTen asked her softly. As soon as she nodded, TenTen felt her heart drop up and down in excitement and relief. "Where?"_

"_Follow me." She said as she stood up and led the way. They came into the same fork. One leads right to the Hyuga manor, where she saw Hinata walking right toward. "Good luck Hina chan." She whispered as they took the other road. _

"_Here we are." The lady nodded as they stopped right in front of a small hut. Straws stuck out on top of the roof. Branches were scattered all over the place. She lead them right inside. "Please take a seat." _

_TenTen nodded and sat down with Sori right next to her. Neji decided to stand up. "Will you tell me everything?" _

"…_I try…My name is Chizue Varja. I am a servant of your parents."_

"_No wonder why you called me sama." TenTen._

"_Yes…I was a slave, but Tensuki sama brought me and took really good care of me. You see…I was a slave from Swedish"_

"_Tensuki…my mother…"_

"_Yes and your father Tenolo was really nice to me as well. Your parents were really well known. Your father was the leader of the Tsurugi clan. He was known of being a sword master. He was really skilled with swords, daggers and such. Your mother was a really kind leader. She knew healing jutsu and was a master of accuracy. She had excellent aim which help her specialized in bows and throwing weapons."_

"_No wonder…I love weapons so much." She said as she continued to listen to Chizue._

"_Yea. One day, we were traveling toward the Land of Waves. We were going there to…get something. Your family and this other clan was against one another. This thing in the Land of the Waves were a gift to your family, and the clan was jealous that your family had it. When we got back from getting this object, they were attacked and killed. I managed to survived while everyone else was killed. I looked and looked all over the place for any survivors but there was none." Chizue's eyes were downcast. A tear scrolled down her cheek and fell on the ground._

"_I'm sorry…you had to bring it up…It must have been very difficult for you."_

"_Yes, but you need to know this important information…" She whispered as she got really close to TenTen. "No one can know, not even him." She said as her eyes casted towards Neji._

"_Fine by me." She said as she motioned him to get out. _

_Neji was pissed off, however he nodded and left the hut. Chizue gestured toward Sori, but TenTen stopped her. "She has to stay, she is my daughter."_

"_Oh gosh! You have a child? You truly have grown." Chizue said as she casted her eyes toward Sori who felt uneasy._

"_Well, this thing I have to say please…don't spread it around."_

"_I won't…I promise you that."_

"_Okay…You see, back than, the clan couldn't find the special thing, they were overly upset. What they don't know is that I have it. You father and mother entrusted it to me and teleport me else where. They told me that I mustn't let them have it and that if I ever find their daughter, that I would return it to her because you went missing."_

"_You…still have it?" TenTen asked as she leaned in a bit closer._

"_Yes…I have to give it to you. Please do not lose it. It was the cause of the Tsurugi's death. It was what your parents risked their lives for." Chizue said as she took something out of her pocket. _

"_Here you go." She added as she put something in her fist and closed it. "This is the Sword of Destiny. Strange name, I know."_

"_Thank you." She whispered as she looked at the sword in her hands. It was a fine sword with sharp edges. A double edge sword that look like it barely was used. It was an odd shade of red and slightly black at the tip. Overall, it was amazing._

"_This is what my parents live to protect. I will never hand it over." She muttered as she continued to look at the sword. _

_TenTen looked up into Chizue's eyes and said, "Who are the clan that killed my parents? You never mentioned their name."_

_Chizue's eye showed shock and horror. "Never speak of this name again. It's the Yabai clan…"_

"…_The Yabai clan……" TenTen flinched at that word. The Yabai clan the one that has been chasing them down. Trying to catch Sori, Miko, Saia and Kia… The dangerous Yabai clan…_

"_We should go." Sori said as she stood up and took her mother's hand._

"_Yea. It was nice meeting you." TenTen managed to say as she turn toward the door._

"_Yes, very nice to see you again." _

_TenTen walked home in silence. What was she going to tell the girls?_

"You're serious?" Sakura asked as she exchanged a look with Ino.

"Yes…Sakura did something happen to you?" Hinata asked with a hint of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped at Hinata who than in turn looked down at her lap.

"That was totally uncalled for." Ino told Sakura as she sent a piecing look towards Sakura that was meant to mean "Stop being such a loser." (I meant the other word but --)

"We're your friends, don't act like that to us. We cared that why we asking. Don't thinking you the only suffering in the world." TenTen told Sakura. She was fed up with Sakura's attiude. She was always so gloom and is always cold on everything even when they offered their warm and care.

"Gomen…" Sakura said shamed of her behavior. She knew that they loved her and care a lot about hr especially Hinata who cares a lot about everyone. She was just upset and mad and just use it on them.

"It's fine, right guys?" Hinata asked making eye contact with TenTen and Ino.

"…Right?" Ino said after Saia also made eye contact with hers.

"Yea…" TenTen said after hesitating. "Just don't do it again."

"Well…I find out that my parents were…" Sakura said, not even bothering to finish her sentence.

"_Mom, where are we going?" Kia asked after being dragged along road after road and frankly, she was sick of all the roads and turn they had to go though or passed._

"_To the MIA Heroes grave located at the training ground near the edge of the village."_

"_I see." Kia said as she let her mother dragged her along the road. Behind her, Sasuke was following her. 'He's the one who caused her pain…but…he seems really sorry' Kia was kind of getting used to it, but that doesn't mean she accept him as a father just yet._

_After a few moments, she asked, "Why are we going there?"_

"_To…see your grandparents…" Sakura said as her voice cracked after the word "to."_

"…_okay." Kia nodded, knowing that she shouldn't ask any questions when her mother was in this state._

_Sasuke silently followed them. He knew what happened to her parents. 3 years after they left, the village was under attacked by a unknown village. They fought long and hard unto finally the village retreated, and leaving Konoda alone, taking the death of many people including Sakura's parents and Ino's father._

_Arriving shortly at the training grounds, a rush of memories flow back to Sakura. She flinched before taking a step closer to the grave. Step after step, she finally made it toward the grave. "Mom, Dad." She whispered when she was arm length away._

_She kneeled down and touched the grave with her fingertips. "I'm sorry…I'm late." _

"_Mom…it's not your fault." Kia said, seeing her mother in this state was too much for her. The only thing she was like this was when she was attacked by a powerful poison user who use a chemical on her that reflect her most fearful memories._

_For days, she would stuggled in her sleep. Always talking or, to put more into better words, screaming, in her sleep. One time she was crying in her sleep. Muttering that she was sorry that she couldn't be there to support her parents. Sorry that she left without notice. _

"_It's really not your fault. We were busy at that time." Kia said, carefully choosing her words. "Remember?"_

_**At that time, they were being chased by the Yabai clan and they were surrounded them. They had to fight them off. The children almost didn't make it though, but the girls did some Justus and managed to get out. The children were sick for days and also die, but with healing and rest, they finally got better.**_

_Sakura stood up right away. "I have a feeling that we should go to our house!" Sakura exclaimed and begin to run. _

"_Mom!" Kia shouted as she followed. It wasn't her personality to shout and talk a lot. Kia couldn't explain this rush she felt. "I have a bad feeling." She muttered, running with all her tiny legs can take her._

_They followed her inside the house. "Mom?" She called again. She took a look around and saw Sakura right there in her bedroom's floor. She was kneeling over and she was holding a piece of paper._

"_Let's go home." Sakura said while she took a step forward. _

"What did you have?" Ino asked.

"A letter explaining that the Yabai clan was the one who started the whole war 3 years back."

"…We are connected to the Yabai clan, now and than." TenTen said slowly.

"We really need to leave now!" Hinata said all of a sudden. The air turn cold and tense. "I sense them! They know where we are and are heading this way!"

_**Author's Notes: Gasps! How do you like it? I love writing this chapter I hope you enjoy it I try to post my next chapter as soon as possible. I don't think I will finish before summer end. -- I am actually starting to really enjoy writing this story. -- I think I will make it longer a bit, so sorry**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the late update. School just started for me and it's just a huge pain. History is the worst! My teacher is one of the toughest in the entire school! I have too many classes and they all too far away from each other. Today was a real mess up day. I was in such a bad mood, so I am writing this chapter right now. XD Well, enjoy this chapter. **

**I do not claim or own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. .**

_**Chapter 10 **_

"_**Yep! It's late now. I have to go. But I want to ask you one question." Hinata asked.**_

"_**What?" Hiashi snarled.**_

"_**What happen to mother?" Hinata asked. "I know she didn't die by sickness. She was never sick!" Hinata shouted.**_

"…_**She was murdered by the Yabai clan." He muttered. "They wanted the secret of the Byrakuen and they wanted your necklace."**_

"I didn't know that happened to her mother." Naruto said. At this exact moment, he realizes that he really didn't know Hinata.

The guys were right there by the window listening to the girls. They masked their chakra and just sat there listening to them.

_**He was killed…by the…" Kaori stopped. I leaned in close. "By…the Yabai clan."**_

"…_**Why?!" She asked as her breathing became uneven. The Yabai clan was the people who have been chasing after them.**_

"_**They wanted the bracelet on your wrist." She said as her eyes gazed toward the bracelet. **_

"I knew there was something more to his death." Shikamaru said. "The Yabai clan…I heard of them before."

"Same here. They sounded familiar." Neji said.

"_**Thank you." She whispered as she looked at the sword in her hands. It was a fine sword with sharp edges. A double edge sword that looks like it barely was used. It was an odd shade of red and slightly black at the tip. Overall, it was amazing.**_

"_**This is what my parents live to protect. I will never hand it over." She muttered as she continued to look at the sword. **_

_**TenTen looked up into Chizue's eyes and said, "Who are the clan that killed my parents? You never mentioned their name."**_

_**Chizue's eye showed shock and horror. "Never speak of this name again. It's the Yabai clan…"**_

"…_**The Yabai clan……" TenTen flinched at that word. The Yabai clan, the one that has been chasing them down. Trying to catch Sori, Miko, Saia and Kia… The dangerous Yabai clan…**_

"Yabai clan." Sasuke said in observation.

_**They followed her inside the house. "Mom?" She called again. She walks around and saw Sakura right there in her bedroom's floor. She was kneeling over and she was holding a piece of paper.**_

"_**Let's go home." Sakura said while she t k a step forward.**_

"_**What did you have?" I asked.**_

"_**A letter explaining that the Yabai clan was the one who started the whole war 3 years back."**_

"They are in danger." Naruto said, while he creased his eyebrows. He didn't like the fact that his Hinata was in danger. 

"This has become really troublesome." Shikamaru said as he shook his head. He knew something was going on, but he didn't know that it was that bad.

"We really need to leave w!" Hinata said all of a sudden. The air turns cold and tense. "I sense them! They know where we are and are heading this way!"

The guys' blood stop cold. "This is bad." Sasuke said, as they each nodded. They turned their backs and dashed into the sunlight.

"Where are we going?" Miko asked as they jumped from tree to tree. "What's auntie doing?"

"Lying down traps, duh." Kia said while sticking her tongue out.

"You're stupid." Sori said as she quickly jumps over a tree branch.

"Shut up!" Miko hissed as she took out her stars. "I will throw you with this." 

"Ha-ha. You have no aim!" Saia said while holding her stomach. "You will miss!"

"Saia, shut up!" Miko said as her cheeks begin to turn bright red.

"All of you shut up." Sakura hissed at all of them. "I want no noise. You got that?"

"Yes." They all said and closed their mouth. Now the only sound was the sounds of the forest. 

"You heard that?" TenTen said as she quickly turn backward and back again.

"They're right on our trail!" Ino said as she increased her speed. They all increased their speed. Miko bit her lip. Saia fingered her fingers.

"We can't fight. We have to hurry up and hide." Hinata said as she did some hand signs.

"Hinata…You're not doing what I think you are right?" TenTen asked. Her voice shaking.

"I have no choice. Gomen TenTen, minna." Hinata said as white chakra started to bleed out of her. She whispered some words and a blast of blue and white came out from her. "I did it." She said, but as soon as she did, the trees started to blurred. Her vision begins to become vague and before you know it, she had fainted into the arms of TenTen.

"I got you." TenTen said as she placed her on her back without slowing down her pace. 

"She's okay?" Sori asked her mother.

"Yea, that jutsu should have slowed them for a couple of minutes." TenTen replied. 

"Eighteen of them trailing right behind." Neji said as he activated his eyes.

"Let's wait to see what they can do." Shikamaru said. Naruto slightly nodded and they increased their speed.

TenTen looked behind her as soon as she heard a noise… Even with Hinata in her arms, she couldn't help but sense a chill down her back. Her hold tightened around Hinata and she begins to jump faster.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as she noticed TenTen picking up speed and the panicked look in her eyes.

"I think someone is right behind us." She whispered. 

"Damn. This is not a good time." She said as she uses the back of her hand to wipe the sweat that was forming on her forehead. "I'm still hurt from last time." 

"Of course. It takes a while for the medicine to work, let alone spread though our body and temporary heal our internal organs." Ino said.

"We should have waited a day at least to leave." Saia said.

"That would be a good idea; however, they did catch on our trail today." Sori said as her eyes stared hard into empty space. "If we stay, it would be our fault once a-again." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. 

"It wasn't our fault that one time." Miko said. She said it in a way that she was not only trying to convince Sori, but to convince herself. "Not our fault." She said again as if saying it again will make it seem true. That is wasn't their fault. It wasn't. They were trying to help, and it wasn't their fault everyone dies. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't save them. 

Miko who was unable to convince herself with mere words broke down in tears. "It's our fault. Our fault that they died. That we are not strong enough to save them!" She passed out right on the spot.

"I got you." Ino said as she lifted Miko up. "It was our fault, but at least this time we are doing them a favor in a way." She said, trying to convince herself and the children.

"Well, let me end this regret of yours." The last thing they heard was that voice as the pain shot though their eyes and head. All they saw was black. With the blackness, they fall down into the void of where everything was just beginning.

"They got caught." Naruto said as he led against the tree. "When do we strike?"

"Now." Shikamaru said as he stood up from his posture and in an instance, they all disappeared.

_This means dream mode. _

_Hinata was tied to a stake by her arms and feet. A guy with white hair and red bangs stood in front of Hinata. "Let me go!" She shouted to the man. "Let me go!!" She tried to move her arms and legs. The ropes pulled her down. The ropes were cutting down her skin; the more she tried to move._

"No no no!" Hinata shouted as she turned her head. Her forehead fills with sweat and she was panting quite heavily.

"_I got your daughter." He said as he took a step forward. He smirked at her and than started to laughed. "Now she is mine!" _

"_No! Let her go! Let her go!" Hinata tried to get free even harder. She didn't care that the ropes were now cutting though her veins. "Please!" She begged as she sunk her head in defeat. "Please…just let her go. I am anything you want."_

"_Anything?" He asked than grinned. "Well, I want that bracelet."_

"…_Ok-"_

"Hinata! Wake up!" She felt herself being shocked and woke up from her dream.

"Miko!" She shouted as her head jerked up. Hinata put her hand to her forehead and fell right back to the arm of her holder which in this case is Naruto. "Where's Miko…?" She asked. Her eyes turned to Naruto and looked deeply in his eyes. Naruto gulped a bit and didn't want to answer her question, but when Hinata is looking in his eyes like she was seeing his soul. He had this feeling that she already know but…she was being a mother. (I got that kind of line from ToS! You know the part with Dorr and his daughter.)

"She's not here…" He managed to say.

"I thought so." She whispered and laughed a bitter laugh. "I just didn't want to accept it." They both fell silenced, both for different reasons. Naruto was silenced because he didn't know what to say to Hinata, to anyone who just had their child kidnapped from your hands. Hinata was silenced because she was thinking of ways to get Miko back. 

"Hey…where are the others?" 

"Over there." He nodded toward the area where TenTen, Ino and Sakura were gathering around. Hinata could see that their children were kidnapped as well. "They had a nightmare as well…they knew that their child were kidnapped."

"I see." Hinata tried to lift herself up to her feet but she stumbled a bit. 

"W-wait!" Naruto said as he stood up and caught the falling form of Hinata.

"I'll be fine." Hinata said as she ignored his help and continued to struggle with the way to the girls.

"Hinata." Sakura acknowledged her and than feel silenced again.

"What should we do?" Ino asked as her eyes fell on Hinata's face, searching for a sign, any sign that she had a plan to save their children. When she saw none, her eyes dropped to the ground.

"I am making one as we speak." She added in a low tone. Her head turn to the side, looking to see if someone was listening to them, when she saw that no one was, she turned her head around.

"Sakura, how fast can you make a potion that makes the guys asleep for at least 2-3 hours?" 

She opened her kit and examines everything she had and looked up. Her green eyes locked with white eyes. "I have everything but one last thing. If I could get it, I could make it in a day." She replied. 

"What do you need?" Ino asked while she took her own kit.

"Fresh rosemary." Sakura said. "I have some, but they all got destroyed when I black out."

"I have some." Ino gave some to Sakura. "Are these alright?" 

Sakura carefully took them into her hands and examine each leaf and the stem. "This is fine." 

"Can you make some kind of strengthening potion for us?" Her white eyes locked with blue eyes. Ino nodded and said "I need the leaf of a certain herb though." 

"What do you need?" Sakura questioned her. She knew of a potion that she can make that she had everything that is required. 

"…Red savory." 

"Those are common in this area." TenTen added.

"Really? How do you know that?" Ino questioned as her eyes bore question marks. A snap could be heard and the girls flinched.

"I used to live near here." TenTen answered when she saw a cat came out of the bush where they heard the snap.

"Yea. What I was going to ask you, TenTen, was that do you think you can guide us outside this forest?"

Her eyes traced the horizon than the trees and all the surroundings. "Yes, I believe I can." She whispered.

"Okay. We strike as soon as we can." Hinata replied. "I explained everything later."

"Flower or water?" They asked, waiting for her reply.

Hinata thought for a second. "Water." Her head nodded as she confirmed this. "Ino, Sakura. Please start right away."

"Hey, Shikamaru." Ino said as she approached Shikamaru who was currently lying against a tree. _Act natural. Act natural. You're trying to fool a lazy bum with an IQ of 200! No panicking! Calm down._

"What?" 

"I was wondering…" Ino led front with her left leg with her hands behind her. She tried to sound that she was nervous and shy to talk to him. Her eyes were down and her cheeks were a pinkish shade.

"Wondering what?" He raises his eyebrow. _What is she up to?_

"Umm…" She lifted her weight on her left leg to her right. "If you would let me get some herbs…from the woods." Her eyes lifted up with a hint of hope.

"…That's so troublesome." He replied.

"Please? Pretty please?" She asked as her eyes started to kind of water and her cheeks were beginning to turn a red color. She pouted at him while she was on her knees right next to him. "With cherry on top?"

"…Fine." Shikamaru said. He couldn't resist when she did her tears and her pouting. It was all so damn cute. 

"Thank you so much!" She said as she smiled a big bright smile. _Perfect. _She knew that he can't resist her pouting and teary eyes. Nearly all the guys couldn't.

She walked around the woods looking for something red. Her eyes trailed the ground and trees. _Where is it? _

"Are you looking for something?" Shikamaru said as his eyebrow slowly rises.

"Nope! Nothing in particular. Just this kind of herb that will umm…cure poison. Hinata need this poison because of all the nightmares she been having lately." _Nice save, Ino!_

"I see." 

"Oh! I got what I need!" She said. She ran and quickly put it in her bag. She pulled out another herb in the same place that was right next to the red savory.

"Saffron. Yea, those do help with nightmares…" He said.

"Why? What do you think I was doing?" She questioned while looking square in his eye.

"Nothing." _I thought you were trying to look for red savory to make some strengthening potion._

"Whatever. Let's go." She shouted as she waved her hands at him. "Hurry up!"

Sakura cut up the herbs and mashed them up together. She boiled them up and added some snake poison inside it. She adds some other things. When she heard someone was coming, she quickly switches the container with another.

"…Sakura."

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold voice that indicated that she knew who was behind here.

"Nothing…Just checking on you." He replied. "You would have probably left by now if I didn't check on you."

"Well. Of course. I don't want to be anywhere nears you." She replied with her eyes focused on mixing the mixture. She added some rosemary and stirred quickly with a stick.

"Harsh." He replied with his usual cold voice. His face was as expression less as ever, but inside he was in a crazy rampage. _Why does she still hate me???_

"Are you done yet?" She asked. "If you are, can you leave?" 

Silence fills the air. The atmosphere tensed. "I leave when I want to." He said and to make her more mad. He sat down right next to her. 

"Do what you want." She nearly growled as her left hand's finger dug in the ground. Her right hand was in a fist so tight that her knuckles turn white.

Sasuke noticed this and smirked. He leaned in and asked "What are you doing?" 

Sakura jumped as his breath touch her ear. "Ever heard of something called personal space?" She spat out as she got up and move to the other side.

"I heard of it. So?" He said as he got up and sat right next to her.

Sakura placed her hands on her lap. She knew that if she didn't, she would punch Sasuke right in his face. She breathes in and out trying to calm herself down. _Calm down…_

"Why are you here anyway?" 

"No reason." He answered.

"Can you leave than?" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice. "I don't want to punch you in the face and make you get a black eye."

"Fine." He said as he got up and left her alone.

"Done!" TenTen said, while smiling at her hard work.

"What are you done?" Neji asked as he merged from the tree.

"Nothing." TenTen said. Not in the least surprised he was there, because she was kind of hoping he was following her.

"Hn." He answered with a blank less expression as usually.

"You know…I been trying to ignored it, but hn is not a word?" TenTen said. 

"…" (I got this line from a fan fiction that I don't remember the title! So it's not mine!"

"Whatever." She turned to leave. She stopped for a second and turn back toward Neji. "Hey…what are you going to do with us now?" She asked. 

"We're going to take you back to the village after you're all recovered."

"I see. What will happen to the children then?" 

"…You will all be questioned and…there is a high chance we won't find the kids." He answered with his usual blank stare.

"We don't see the kids…" TenTen asked in a small voice.

"There is a high chance." 

"No…no…I can't lose Sori or any of the other girls…" She said in a whisper and sank to her knee. At the same time she thought _this has to be done. Tonight. _

"Finish?" Ino asked as she saw Sakura walking toward her. She briefly nodded. 

"We need to do this today." TenTen said. "If not, there is a chance that we would never saw them again."

"We can not let this fail." Sakura said gravely. At this, they all nodded. They walked back to the camp fire and TenTen quickly put something in the soup. 

"What…did you just put in the soup?" Neji asked her.

"Nothing." She replied with a blank look.

"You put something in there." He said. "I saw you."

"I put some rosemary in it!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, right!" Naruto shouted.

"I did!"

"You trying to make us sleep and than go look for your daughters." Shikamaru said. "It's not going to work." 

"We know what you are up to." Sasuke reply with a smirk.

"I see. They caught on." Sakura said. 

"How?" Ino asked.

"We overheard you talking. The snap you heard? It was us." 

"…We're got caught." Ino sighed as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you so casual about it…?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason." They answered.

"Wait…where is Hinata?" Naruto asked. At this moment, they looked around for her.

"Water!" Hinata shouted from her hidden place. It caught the guys and forms a cage around them.

She jumped down and yelled, "Hurry up! We have a chance!"

Ino took the potion and dumped it on their skin. "We really did just put rosemary in that soup." She said as she took a spoonful of it and pop it in her mouth. "So good!" She exclaimed. "We should take it with us."

"That's a good idea." TenTen said while nodding.

"Hurry up. It won't last as long as I hope it would." The girls all turned and left. 

"…We got tricked…" 

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"To the place where they have out daughters…the Yabai clan!" 

_**Author's Notes: Wow! I finally finished! I'm sorry again! School is getting a bit out of hand. I hope you like it. It was because of a friend that I manage to finished XD She really wanted to read it! Well…hopefully I can finish the next chapter by at least somewhere in Novemeber!**_


End file.
